Yazoo's Angel
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day that our very own middle child of Jenovia Yazoo meets a beautiful raven hared girl... I own nothing but the plot! warning swearing will be abundant... the pairings are as followed Yazoo/ Oc Kadaj/ Oc (different 1) and a select few of final fantasy characters... r&r Chapter 8 is up! And I dont know where to place this story as... sorry
1. 1

(This story will be untitled at the moment, I was kinda burned out over my other stories and I don't believe in writing on a piece of paper and pencil cause it doesn't turn out right,  
but anyway this will be a Yazoo from Final Fantasy 7 and a female OC; if you don't like don't read! BTW I own nothing but the plot!)

It was a normal day in California in America for one Yazoo Jenovia, the 21 year old was sitting on his typical motor cycle in his black leather outfit as always his back length silver hair was always hanging down and his pale skin that was covered by the leather outfit that he wore. As always he was riding down the streets no one messed with him or his family, no one that was in their right mind, he had decided to take a left on Raven Road instead of a right on Tree's Street it had taken him down to a new place; he knew that everyone knew who he was.  
But on this day June, 7, 2014, his life would be changed forever...

He had happened to pull off somewhere and got off of his bike, the middle child of the three Jenovia brother's decided to strecth his legs for a while, as his black combat boots made contact with the pavement as he walked- he happened to pull out his phone and glance at the device, seeing that he had no calls or a text message, noticing the time was 3:30 pm. Yazoo had placed his phone back in a holster that he had always kept by his side, as he walked his cat-like green eyes were taking everything in the typical buildings that he always had seen everyday; with a sigh his mind wondered.  
Something was missing in his life, true he had the best family a great mother Sky Jenovia, the best father Sephiroth, one older brother; Loz he sometimes got on his nerves and the youngest Kadaj.

True, people were scared to death of them, his walking and mental travel had haulted his 6'1'' leaned yet muscular frame to a few voices, one was definantely female and the others were not so friendly, so he had decided to go and check it out. As he had reached the alley way, he had found a very beautiful girl, she had looked about 18 or 19, her hair was black and much like his own silver mane all down his back; her face was delicate and oval her eyes were almound shaped blue eyes he could get lost in her eyes. Her body was definantely attractive, she wasn't too skinny she was curvy, he could tell from the blue tank top that she was wearing that she had plump breasts, and her white mini skirt was showing her great legs, even her feet even looked adorable in a pair of white sandals that were kicked behind her.

Her fare skin looked red, from being grabbed and slapped ''Please don't hurt me!'' She begged in a shaking voice, ''If you're a good girl, then maybe, if not then you will be fucking killed, got it whore?'' Her red lips were shaking from being scared, ''I-I-I have no money...'' She was lying, Yazoo could tell that, she didn't want to be there at all, the person that appeared to be the 'leader' smirked obscenly and said ''Now I don't believe that you are really trying to lie to me to save your ass!'' With a motion of his hand, the other two monkeys had grabbed her and she was fighting and kicking and  
failing miserably.

''N...No please!'' The leader was cracking his knuckles, grinning, until a cold voice had rung out ''Did your mothers teach you not to pick on helpless women?'' There stood Yazoo Jenovia, with his hands at his sides, as the guy turned around, ''Well look it here another chick...'' One of them roughly holding onto the girl making sure that she couldn't escape, ''Dude that's, that's Y-Yazoo Jenovia!You don't wanna fuck with him!'' The guy in front of the three and in front of Yazoo just shook his head from side to side ''So you're Yazoo Jenovia? Is your mother really as fucking fine as people say?'' The girl even had her eyes and mouth opened in total shock, until her mouth just decided to speak for her ''Watch what you say baffoon, that's someone's mother!'' One of them then kneed her hard in the stomach.

At that second, Yazoo then grabbed his weapon The Velvet Nightmare, it's a firearm designed after two parallel swords, but with gun functionality only with his gloved finger on the trigger. He had fired a warning shot at the man in front of him and hitting his knee; the guy had insulted his mother but this angel that they were going to harm. Yazoo, who normally had a cool demeanor, was nearly shaking with unbrideled fury; the two men that her upper arms had released her immediately and went to grab their friend until his friend had screamed at him ''You don't know how to fire a warning shot you fucking pyshco!'' He screamed, Yazoo then laughed, ''I did,'' the silver hared man replied as if he were having a friendly convosation.

The two men had gathered their wounded friend and made tracks, leaving the two alone, they were only five feet a part, the girl was up against a wall using it for support breathing hard- Yazoo then turned around and looked at the girl in front of him. Even with a couple of bruises and some red marks as to where she was grabbed, she was still beautiful, as he slowly closed the distance between them, he was about an inch from her. He had a look of concern on his beautiful features, ''Are you alright?'' He had tenderly asked her while stepping close to her and gently tipping her chin up at him, he could tell that she was 5'4'' maybe 5'5'' her beautiful blue eyes were glittering with graditude.

''Y..Yes, Th-thank you.'' She had managed to stutter out, ''Might I ask who where those clowns?'' The girl looked and shook her head side to side ''Just a couple of punks, that are friends with my step parents,'' She explained as she placed her sandals back on and getting her small black purse from a hiding spot, and drapping the thing over her right shoulder and hanging down her left hip, Yazoo stood entranced, the man in front of her then reached out his gloved hand to help her up. As the girl smiled softly and reached for his hand and effortlessly helped her up, ''I pressume that you know my name, I would love to know yours,'' The girl in front him blushed a bit, as he saw through her hair two sets of piercings in her ears two in the left and two in the right.

With their hands still locked, '' My name is Katherine,'' She had said while looking into his hypnotizing cat like green eyes, ''Katherine, a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl, might I ask your age?'' He had asked/complimented in a smoothing voice, ''I am 18 as of today,'' He smiled and placed his free hand on their jointed hands ''Well, Happy Birthday Lady Katherine,'' He had inclined his head a bit, in respect, she had given him a small smile, ''Come, I will take you home.'' As he gently grabbed her hand to lead her out of that dirty alley, walking with her to where his bike was.

'' May I ask how old you are?'' Katherine had inquired ''21,'' Yazoo had repiled, while looking at her, she was the most beautiful thing that he could ever have the pleasure of looking at, ''Do you have a boyfriend?''The middle Jenovia child had inquired, ''No,'' She had answered while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, ''Do you have a girlfriend?'' ''No, Lady Katherine.'' She smiled at his mannerisums, Katherine had snuck quick glances over at him physically he was beautiful. Long back length silvery hair, pale skin, cat like green eyes, 6'1'' lean yet toned frame, and he looked damn good in black leather; they had walked in a comfortable silence only making a bit of small talk here and there.

She had given him instructions were she lived, and she saw his bike, she had bitten her bottom lip questionly at him while they stopped by the motor cycle. Yazoo, with his hand still twined with her's, seemed to sense her hesitation, ''First time, on a motor cycle?'' He asked while getting on, with her hand rightfully looped with his, making eye contact with her ''uh huh,'' She looked still scared, but not really, '' I promise I will not allow you to be hurt, it will be fun you will love it.'' As she agreed to climb behind him, his hand still holding her's, she was able to get effectively on the bike, ''Now, do hold on tight, Lady Katherine,'' He told while starting it up and speeding off with her and her small arms tightly around him, and her head on it's side on his back.

Katherine, who lived about 30 minutes away from him- who knew? There was her house as they both had pulled up in the driveway, seeing there were no other cars in the drive the house was a simple two story home the color white, as he got off the bike he then helped her off. Yazoo, then walked her to her door, ''Would it be too forward to ask you your number?'' The silver hared man had inquired her, ''Of course, my step parents don't know I have a cell,'' She had giggled, he grinned.

After the numbers were exchanged, he then asked her a couple of questions, ''Would it be too forward if I asked you something?'' She shook her heard no, ''You said step parents, where are your mother and father?'' The girl knodded her head in an understanding motion, ''I have no memory of my father, my mother had tried to hold it together but she couldn't so she decided to have a 'fatherly' figure around to help out and I hate this man that tries to make me call him dad. And then my mother took off and I have this thing for a 'motherly' figure, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy...'' She sighed, ''Why is that, Lady Katherine?'' She liked it when he called her that.

''All they do is treat me like a slave and go to crack houses get high, and pawn everything that they can get their hands on just to get their next fix, so I have to work and take care of the home and pay the bills.'' It felt good to get  
that off her chest, Yazoo could tell in her stature, ''Could I text you later, my lady?'' He had given her hand a gentle kiss, and left if not reluctantly...

Katherine smiled and waved him goodbye, as he sped off, ''What a prince...'' She had muttered happily, while unlocking the front door and preparing for 'them' to come home, as she had walked in the kitchen and catching the time  
on the stove 5:30, they should've been here by now. Upon further inspection, she had looked over on the counter for anything then finding a note to which it had read: 'Won't be back for at least a few weeks, bitch, you know what to do...' She hated them, but they were her only care givers until today June 7th her birthday!

Katherine had went about her routine, cleaning up the house picking up and straighten up and thinking about a certain silver hared beautiful male, that had saved her from sudden pain; smiled again those cat like green eyes were so hypnotic.

And he was a bit of a bad boy, and she needed to think it again, he looked damn fucking fine in leather! She had secertly hoped that she would see him again!

\- Meanwhile at the Jenovia Home -

They all were just sitting at the dinner table with Sky and Sephiroth at the head of the table, Kadaj and Loz were side by side to Sky's right, they were looking up at the clock in the dinning area, it was 6:00! Yazoo always came home exactly at 5:00 on the dot! Sky even prepared his favorite meal: Sweet and sour steamed chicken and white rice with veg mix, ''Do you think that I should call him again mother?'' Asked Kadaj, before she could answer they heard Yazoo's bike pull up into their driveway hearing the machine shut off and the door to the garage open and close; they all heard the door connecting the basement and kitchen open and close too.

''Yazoo?'' Sky's sweet voice had rung through the home, he had peaked his head in the arch way ''Yes mother?'' Her middle son had answered, ''Are you alright? You were late coming home, I made you your favorite meal, sweetheart.'' Yazoo smiled ''I apologize mother however I am not hungry...'' Sky had looked concerned and placed her equally warm and pale hand onto his forehead ''Are you sick?'' Yazoo had taken his mother's hand ''No mother I am just tired,'' ''Well go lay down for a while sweetheart and you can eat later if you are up to it.'' She had coaxed in her honey like voice, while he went upstairs to his room.

As Sky 'Mother' Jenovia turned around to the rest of her family, ''Is there something wrong with Yazoo?'' Asked Sephiroth, Loz had looked concerned, as did Kadaj, she had smiled at her family, her cat like green eyes glittering with glee, ''No there is nothing seriously wrong with Yazoo,'' Kadaj had looked at his mother ''Then what is it mother?'' Sky had smiled more and once again sat by her husband ''Our Yazoo is in love... I for one can not wait to meet the lucky girl!'' She had beamed, as Kadaj said ''Wait a minuet, Yazoo in love?'' The youngest was in shock.

Mother had nodded her head up and down, ''And I can tell that he had fallen hard in love, and no teasing the three of you...'' The three had promised no teasing...

\- Meanwhile in Yazoo's Room-

The silver hared man had losened his zipper to his black leather outfit and taken off his gloves and placed them on his desk and sat at his desk took off his boots and placed them near the dark wooded mahogny desk. With a sigh, he had pulled out both his phone and a piece of paper that Katherine had written her number on, putting her number in his phone and he texted her. He was waiting for her reply, he had decided to get in his comfortable clothes, and grabbed hisp hone and went to lay down then his phone had gone off; he had taken it from the nightstand and read the message:

Katherine: Hi Yazoo, how are you?

Yazoo: I am well and you?

Katherine: I am ok, my step parents are going to be out of town for a few weeks... :)

Yazoo: Oh really?

He smiled at that one...

Katherine: Yes,

Yazoo: My lady Katherine, might I be too forward to ask you out on a date?

Katherine's mouth literally hit the floor while she was laying on her bed at her laptop hold her phone in her hand,

Katherine: Yes, I will go out on a date with you, but I don't like the typical dinner and movie...

Yazoo: Alright, I can handle that, want me to pick you up around 2?

Katherine smiled,

Katherine: Sure...

Yazoo: May I ask what you are doing?

Katherine: I am just at my laptop, getting ready to watch a movie...

Yazoo raised his eyebrow

Yazoo: What kind of movie?

Katherine smiled

Katherine: A scary one... :)

Yazoo: You like scary movies?

Katherine: I love them...

Yazoo knew that he wasn't dealing no typical female,

Yazoo: Do you have video, message chat place on your laptop?

Katherine: Yes, why?

Yazoo: Do you wish to video chat?

Katherine had thought about it for quite a few moments,

Katherine: Sure,

After she had given him her screen name, he had hit Call Katty_Gurl1818...

All through the night they were chatting and laughing, they had a lot in common, both didn't want it to end, until Yazoo had looked over at his alarm clock ''It's time for all angels to go to bed, it is almost 2 am.'' With a smile Katherine had bidden him a goodnight, ''Good night, Yazoo, I will see you tomorrow,'' She smiled, totally forgetting her movie, ''Good night my lady Katherine, I shall see you tomrrow.'' They both ended the call...

For once Yazoo had pleasant dreams, so did Katherine...

(End of this chapter... Chapter 1 in untitled 4 now and idk if I'm going to continue R&amp;R and tell me what you think and yes the other stories will be up as soon as I stop being so burned out. And yes I did make Sephiroth and Jenovia 'Husband and wife' instead of mother and son, I felt it worked better, and I know that I made Loz and Kadaj ooc, but their real characters will show asap!)


	2. 2

(Chapter 2 of untitled for now, ff7 Yazoo and OC Fanfiction, disclaimer see Chapter 1, and on with the story...)

It was almost 9:30 am in the Jenovia household, as Yazoo finally managed to roll himself out of bed, normally he'd be up by at least 8:30 and downstairs with his father going over the plans for the family business- since they are Shinra's only rivals. But today, however he didn't feel like prying himself from the warmth of the bed nor his sweet dreams, all night that was going through his head was him and Katerine talking her soft melody filled voice her jewel blue eyes lighting up everytime that he had made her laugh or smile. She was beautiful, and now he has a date with his angel at 2!

Does she know how beautiful she is? As Yazoo had stepped out of his bed a bit on the groggy side, he then made his way to his ajoining bathroom and got ready for the day, even in the shower he could smell the breakfast being cooked, the warm water felt so welcoming he kept on thinking on about his soon to be date with his angel. Yesterday, from the moment that he had first saw her he had claimed her as his- his Katherine- his he had titled his head back while the warm shower had slicked back his hair that was becoming a bit longer and very wet; his eyes that were still closed: with a content sigh enjoying the water.

He was relishing the feel of the water, until his stomach had announced that he was getting very hungry, as he turned off the water and grabbed his white fluffy towel wrapped it around his naked wet waist and allowed the rest of the towel hang around his knee caps. He had heard his father knocking on the bedroom door, as the young man had walked to the opend door of his bathroom and bedroom, ''Yes father?'' The elder man had opened the door, '' Everything alright? Breakfast is ready...'' His middle child had son smiled, ''I will be down shortly father thank you.'' His father then had came in for a minute, ''Feeling better?'' Yazoo nodded.

His father had decided to end his little chat with his son right there and go downstairs before Loz and Kadaj drive Sky crazy over who got the last waffle, as soon as he had opened Yazoo's door *crash!* Both were rolling their eyes ''It's mine, Loz!'' Kadaj had screamed, *crash!* ''It's mine Kadaj!'' Another crash, ''Both of you!'' Roared Sephiroth, then Sky's voice had rung out, ''I will not have blood shed in this kitchen! If you two wish to kill eachother, go outside...'' Yazoo kind of smirked and said to himself in front of his father ''I would be the only child...'' Sephiroth chuclked softly to himself, before ducking out of Yazoo's room when he had heard another crash, and Kadaj yelling ''Father!'' As Yazoo had turned to go back in the bathroom after making a quick trip to one of his dressers he and grabbed up some of his clothes.

In that second Yazoo had heard his father say as he left, ''I will kill those two...'' Then the door had closed, with his clothes in his hand, Yazoo had ducked back into the bathroom and dried off blew dried out his hair and it had laid perfectly in place, got dressed; his attire was first a pair of black boxers that had gone to his mid thighs and his black leather pants, that were a bit looser he had looked in the mirror there he had a lean yet toned chest a six pack abs, he was a combination of musclar yet toned and leaness.

As he put his white tank top on, he then brushed his teeth and went to place his socks and his combat boots on, as he then made his way down the stairs and he heard his brothers mutter and wine about having to do punishment chores in the basement, for breaking father's anquite wine cellar window. As Yazoo had entered the room, he had seen that his plate already for him, as Sky had entered the room and haded him some juice ''Here you go sweetheart, sit down and eat I know that you are starving.'' He did, as he then sat down and ate.

Then mother sat at the head of the table, along with Sephiroth they were both having another cup of coffee, mother had looked from her cup ''So sweetheart any plans for you today or even tonight?''  
Asked mother as she was taking another sip of the heavenly brew. Yazoo had some fruit and the last waffle that his brothers were fighting over, taking a sip of his orange juice, ''I was thinking of spending time with my friend today.'' Sky and Sephiroth both smiled while Loz and Kadaj were biting their tongues, hard ''Well then sweetheart you may stay out as late as you want, what does your lady friend do?'' Yazoo smiled, ''She works at a bar, as a bar tender, she said that she hates it but the money is good; and for part time work she cleans houses everyother weekend, and she is thinking about something in the computer feild once she graduate college in a couple of weeks, and her grade are perfect.'' *Just like her,* He had thought to himself while briefly looking ont his phone and placing it back down, Yazoo had finished while taking another bite of the fruit that mother had laid out for him.

She had frowned during his little speech about Katherine towards the last part of Yazoo's sentence, ''What do you mean, sweetheart?'' Sky had asked confused, Yazoo sighed, ''It is a long story mother and she doesn't like to re live it and she had to grow up too fast to live her life; what I can say is that her 'care takers' are drug addicts.'' Yazoo had said while finishing his meal and wipping his mouth while he was getting ready to take his plate in the kitchen Sky had asked him ''Yazoo, Sweetheart, what is your friend's name?'' He turned ''Katherine Greene.'' He had said her heavenly name from his lips, and going into the kitchen with his plat in his hand, then coming back, Sky had seemed to understand Katherine's situation, she had nodded her head 'yes' as if she had understood, as she smiled when Yazoo had left the house for the day.

Meanwhile with Katherine

The 18 year old raven hared girl had woken up at 10:00, thankful that she was off today from both jobs, all she had to do was get her check and cash it and do her errands then get ready for her date with Yazoo Jenovia, she had thought to herself about her warm and pleasant dreams lastnight- Katherine had thought that Yazoo was a figment of her dreams- but when the girl had looked over at her laptop that was still on she had smiled.  
She had remembered her discussing while each other on the cam, then had looked at her phone, it had showed one unread text, and one missed call; Katherine looked at her phone and saw the unread text was from her knight in shinning armor- well knight in shinning leather, Yazoo, opening the text it had read:

Yazoo's text: Good morning Lady Katherine, I shall be by your home to pick you up at 2:00 on the dot...

Katherine had smiled and replied

Katherine's text: I can't wait to see what you have instore,

Yazoo's Text: You will love it, Milday.

As Katherine had smiled, she had decided to take a relaxing yet fast shower and get herself ready since she was told to dress comfortable today; choosing a pair of basic jeans and a pair of black combat boots, and picking out a black tank top. She had decided to wear a bit of makeup today, Katherine rarely wears it, naturally she had grabbed a black thong and a matching bra ducking into the bathroom and peeling off her bed clothes that consisted of a simple pair of shorty girly boxers and a baby tee.

As she was in her naked glory, she was very shy even alone, turning on the water to warm getting in the shower climbing in and bathing herself allowing the warm water to arise her more her mind kept on going onto Yazoo.  
He was such a gentleman with her, so tender and gentle he had something exotic about him, she had wondered what he had planned for them mainly her for today as of 2:00 pm; after fast shower she had gotten out and dried off and gotten dressed. Katherine blown her hair dry and using her Chi flat iron to even out her sort of frizzy patches here and there, after her hair was done she then brushed her teeth and put her makeup on. Her makeup had consisted of some eyeliner and a little bit of mascera lip gloss, and some shadow, the color blue.

Katherine had looked herself over in the mirror of the bathroom, and she looked beautiful even for a casual night out, she then went about her routine, grabbing her phone and looking outside and seeing her neighbor Kenny.  
He was one of her best friends, he was there for her, and she was there for him when she supported him and helped his ill sister move in with him; as she stepped out and inhaled a beautiful summer day things were finally looking up.  
Things seemed like they were going her way for once, as she saw Kenny walking out to the front porch for his coffee and cig, Katherine had smiled and walked over he happened to look up at that moment ''Hey beautiful!'' Kenny had said in an effeminate voice.

As Katherine had reached the porch and the man had stood up with his smoke in his hand, and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug ''There's my beauty queen!'' As his lover had walked out to the porch upon hearing voices, both were a bit older about mid 30s early 40s, and average build Kenny had green eyes and blonde hair and his lover Jack had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Katherine had smiled and hugged Jack ''Ohhh, there's my baby!'' He exclaimed, while Katherine had hugged his partner. Afterwards Kenny, who needed her car yesterday, offered to hand her car back over ''Thanks guys, anytime you both need it just give me a call, Kenny Jack I got a date!'' They both had looked at eachother and back at her and grined.

''Okay, babes spill who is he?'' Kenny had asked eager, ''Is he hot, gorgeious?'' Jack had inquired too with her same eagerness, Katherine had looked at the two ''Ok you two promise me you wont say anything if I tell you who it is...'' She had said while leaning back in a glider and crossing her legs. Both Kenny and Jack had looked at eachother once more and agreed to keep it a secert, the girl that they considered their own had taken a very deep breathe ''Yazoo Jenovia,'' Kenny and Jack's eyes had nearly popped out of their heads!

''O.M.G, babes! He is so hot!'' Squealed Jack, ''You reeled in a keeper!'' Kenny had as they both had clasped eachother's hands, and smiled at her, ''He's coming at two to pick me up, and until then I'm going to need the car to get my errands done.'' Jack had crossed his legs and smiled ''Sure babes! And we would like to meet him, sometime.'' After Katherine had agreed, she had hugged her guys goodbye and went to the car and went about her routine.

Speeding up...

It was about 1:00, when Katherine had gotten done with everything and ran to her classes as well, wow the last week or so of college they do online classes if they chose which fits in perfectly with the hellish schedule that she has. The only good thing that made her happy today was her date with Yazoo in the next hr, the girl then smiled to herself as she had gotten in the front door with a couple bags of groceries. As soon as she had set the bags down the house phone had rung, it was her so called keepers, they had called to tell her that they were extending their stay until six months from now. Katherine had acted all saddened by this when infact she was dancing on the inside, and while on the phone, ''Ok, uh huh alright yes I know I'm ugly and usless,  
uh huh... ok alright yes... bite me...'' She had hung up the phone.

''And they call me the loser,'' She had muttered victoriously while putting the last of her gorceries away, after that her phone had gone off, it was Yazoo they had been texting mainly all day for last night and well into today he has made her smile, looking at the clock again. Katherine then grinned, one more hour until she would have fun, for the first time in a long time! The girl couldn't wait, she looked down and read Yazoo's text message:

Yazoo: Hello my fare lady,

Katherine: Hello, knight in shinning leather :P

Yazoo had chuclked

Yazoo: Lady Katherine, where are you now?

Katherine: I just got home from doing errands and going to relax before you 'kidnap me' :P

Yazoo was starting to love her sense of humor,

Yazoo: I will 'kidnap' you alright, I know a lot of great places that you will love Lady Katherine...

Katherine had smiled softly and sweetly while laying down on the love seat

Katherine: I can't wait

Yazoo: Neither can I,

Katherine: May I ask what are you doing?

Yazoo: I am finishing helping my father with some things at Mother's company

Jenovia, was the only compedition for Shinra Industries, of power and electricity nearly everyone loved working for Jenovia, and her guardians were trying to pimp her out to either Shinra or his younger brother Reno.

Katherine had inwardly shuddered at that memory, she couldn't stand those two, she knew that one of them wanted her for her looks as a trophy or a sex toy, the blue eyed girl had refused to see herself as an object and there was her Ex factor!

She was a human being that had just as much right that the next person wether or not to be with someone, true she was a virgin, but really shouldn't she decide as to what and who she really wanted to be with.

Katherine: I heard that Mrs. Jenovia and Sephiroth had built that company from the first stone and up? And that Sephiroth is an undefeated fighter and that his sword is a foot long?

Yazoo: Yes they did, and they had worked very hard... And yes to both...

Katherine: I can tell, and wow...

Yazoo: We have an hour, angel, get some rest...

Katherine had smiled, and quickly got up and plugged in her phone on the charger, and had a snack of a fruit salad and strawberry bananna greek yogart, then laid down back on the love seat. Nuzzling her head into the pillows, and taking a nap, about 45 minuets later she had woken up and went to the bathroom and adjusted herself, and touched up her makeup a bit; and brushed her teeth. And grabbed her phone. Upon looking at her phone and seeing that it was 1:55, 'five more minutes!' Katherine had mentally screamed to herself in happiness and excitment.

The young girl had decided to sit out on the front porch, on the rail, any minute Yazoo will be pulling in her driveway and taking her away for awhile, she has earned some time away, true to his word she had heard his bike and her heart had started to pound with excitement and nervousness. Yazoo was pulling in the driveway, at exactly 2:00 true to his word, as he pulled up in the flat drieway parking his bike about a couple of feet from the red car that was sitting there ''Hello my lady,'' She smiled, and swung her legs towards the porch and walked down the stairs, ''Hello, my knight in shinning leather.'' She had playfully teased him, with a beautiful smile playing across her pefect rose shaped lips.

He had extended his one of his non gloved hands out to her, to which she had taken, Yazoo happened to look over at the car ''Your friend and still share the car?'' He had asked while holding her hand and walking her to his bike, ''Yes, him and his partner use it more than I do.'' As she smiled at him while he had helped her on his bike, and he climbed on, ''You look breath taking...'' Yazoo had commented, Katherine had smiled serenly ''You look handsome,'' She praised, while he had told her to hold on tight and starting up the bike and speeding off, little did both know that they were being watched...

The two were zipping along the streets on Yazoo's motorcycle, the wind in their hair Katherine's warm soft body pressed in to his lean and harder frame, he felt at peace and warm. As the seconds and minutes had ticked by,  
the ride was very peaceful, as Katherine and Yazoo were getting very comfortable with each other, there was a secluded beach with clear blue water. As the two had came to a stop, by an old road, as they had gotten off the bike Yazoo had taken Katherine's hand and the two were walking down a soothing and calming beach and taking in the beautiful surroundings.

As they were walking down the peer arounding the crystal clear water, they were looking at the beautiful and peaceful surroundings with Kathrine against the end of the dock when she had felt Yazoo's hard frame against her's and his mouth to her ear, ''My parents had their first date here,'' He had said while a warm breeze had played with both of their hair, ''Its so beatuiful here, and peaceful.'' Katherine had said while relishing the feel of Yazoo's strong arms around her.

After they were done watching the whales and dolphins, and some random skiers and boaters coming and going, he had taken her hand and they had started to walk along the docks and peers. During the whole date, all they did was talk and laugh and get to know eachother, it was about seven o clock before they both knew it, ''Are you getting hungry Lady Katherine?'' Yazoo had inquired while they had stopped by a french fry stand, ''Yes, I am getting kind of hungry.'' As they walked up to the stand, to which there was an older woman there ''May I help you?'' She had politely asked.

''One large fry please, and two bottles of water,'' As he had placed the order politely, he had paid while they were waiting they were sitting there at a picnic table by the stand and talking while they were waiting- which wasn't long. As Katherine had offered to get the fries, since he had paid, ''Just hurry back angel,'' He had said while giving the back of her hand a slight peck on it, as she gave him a smile and bashful smile, not even a second later she had returned with the fries and some extra napkins.

As she has sat by him they began to eat and talk somemore and reallly get to know eachother more and more, ''Katherine,'' She was taking a drink of water, ''Hm?'' She then placed her water back down onto the table and looked over at him; Yazoo had made eye contact with his beautiful date, ''What day did you say again that your friend Karie was coming back from Canada?'' She had thought about it for a moment or two ''I think that she said, the last time that I had spoken to her, Monday.'' Yazoo had nodded.

''Do you miss her alot?'' ''Yes, she was one of the select few that I could trust in this world,'' Katherine had said as Yazoo had placed his hand onto her's, *Now she has me,* He had thought to himself while they had finished their snack and got up and continued to walk. Both Katherine and Yazoo had casually clasped eachother's hand together, as the evening progressed, it was nine oclock at night, ''I sadly have to get you back home soon,'' Yazoo had announced, while he tightened his hand around her's, ''Sick of me already?'' She teased him, he chuclked, ''No, angel, I have to help my father with things at the industary, and if I may be so forward to ask you out tomorrow.'' Since tomorrow was Friday, and all Katherine had was few tid bits at the bar, and that was it, ''When?'' She had asked while they were walking back to his bike.

''What time do you get done?'' Yazoo had inquired while helping her onto the back, and he had gotten on, '' around ten,'' She had replied, while she was wrapping her arms around his back, ''I will pick you up by then, I remember which bar,  
no one really bothers you there?'' ''No, well you get the occasional drunk once in a while but that's it.'' He seemed to drop it, as they rode off back to Katherine's house, true to his word, he had helped her off the bike and like a gentle man he had offered her his arm to which she had taken.

As they had walked to her door, and he had taken the key for her and unlocked it, ''Might I have your answer Lady Katherine?'' He had inquired whilehis hand had clapsed around her's ''Alright,'' She had giggled as he had laid a kiss on her hand once more. Yazoo looked up at his angel, ''Lady Katherine, my mother wishes to meet you as well as my family, if it is alright with you?'' Katherine had thought about it for a second ''Alright, just tell what day and time,'' Yazoo had pulled her close and said, ''I will call you later on either tonight or tomorrow for the details, if mother is not asleep- Lady Katherine, I know that this is too fast but may I kiss you goodnight?'' She had blushed for a second, and nodded her head yes.

With their eyes closed their first kiss was simple chasted and sweet, after they had unwillingly broken apart, Yazoo then opened his eyes as did Katherine, ''I shall see you tomrrow night Lady Katherine; and I will call you.'' She had smiled as he kissed her hand once more.

After he had left, if not reluctantly, Yazoo had made sure that Katherine was safely in her home when he had sped off...

While inside Katherine had locked the door, and couldn't shake the feeling that something wasnt right, like her and Yazoo were being watched...

( Chapter 2 done, read and review... rememeber I own nothing but the plot...)


	3. 3

Yazoo's Angel 3: Disclaimer see chapter 1

A few weeks later, Katherine and Yazoo were dating he even went to her graduation watching her walk across the stage and get her diploma with honors- she even gave a very uplifting speech; to be the one of the youngest students to graduate! As she stood at the podium with an angelic smile on her face, as she looked up in the balcony, her and Yazoo's eyes met she blinked and smiled more, ''Today is the day that we are being thrusted into the real world, today we are offically grads and adults, but my classmates have been asking me for the past three weeks 'Katherine, what do you want to do after you graduate?' or ' Katherine are you gonna go on a nice long vacation?' question after question. I remember when I was a very young girl, in elementary school and the teacher had asked everyone what they wanted to be when they grow up. Some said typically a doctor, a nurse, a vet a laywer or peter pan, or Cinderlla *the audiance chuckled* then she came to me, and asked me the same question and I replied to her 'When we all grow up, we will expreince happy times and sad, we will fall, we will rise, we will make mistakes; we will stumbol along the way to our paths... but we will get there' And in closing I just want to thank the professors and the deans for helping us and seeing us through these difficult years... Let's give them the appluse that they deserve!'' She had started clapping then everyone did.

Since her graduation, Yazoo and Katherine were pratically joint at the hip, her best friend Karie even came back from Canada she missed California, even though her grandmother hated to see her leave but she knew that Karie had to go back eventually. Whenever she wasn't with Karie, Katherine was with Yazoo, and whenever she wasn't with Yazoo she was with Karie- Katherine's besti had met him and thought him to be ok with her.

Katherine was getting ready for her date with Yazoo, she was making the final adjustments on her attire and her hair and bits of makeup, looking in the mirror again she had on a pair of jean shorts that had came to her mid thighs, her tank top was pink and to her hips. Katherine had decided on a pair of black sneakers, and her hair pulled in a low braid, her makeup was a bit of red lip gloss and some black eye shadow, she smiled to herself Yazoo made her so happy.

Grabbing her phone from the charger, and heading outside, to wait for him and he will be as usual on time as Katherine's hand was ready to open the front door the house phone was ringing. As she had gotten to the phone- answering it. As she had place the device to her ear, ''Hello,'' She said ''Come back to me...'' She had hung up the phone, and walked outside and sitting on the step waiting for Yazoo.  
As the seconds had ticked away Katherine couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, the girl looked around carefully making a slow visual sweep of the area, *Ring, ring!* sighing with great annoyance, went to go answer the annoyingly ringing phone, the caller id said 'Rufus Shinra,' Katherine groaned with a sicken feel of nausia and answered the phone.

''Hello, Greene's residence?'' She hated her last name and wanted to change it, ''Katherine, you are going to be meeting me tomorrow you got it, I know that you have been 'seeing' that little Yazoo punk...'' Katherine had interrupted, ''You know what Rufus, I really do not care what you do anymore I am an 18 years old, I am an adult, and I am choosing to end this phone call...'' After she had hung up and growled out of frustration, ''I hate that man more than anything!'' She had exclaimed while turning her heel to walk back outside.

As soon as she had gotten to the porch, the phone had started to ring again, growling going back inside, and slowly walking around, her eyes weren't even blinking, ''Hello?'' She said, ''You are so beautiful, and so mine, leave that boy...'' The voice didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, she had interrupted him ''I told you once I told you twice, it's over!'' She had slammed the phone down and unplugged it, and going back outside and sitting back on the step; Katherine knew any second that her Yazoo would come and take her away for awhile.

Before Yazoo, Katherine was in a year and a half relationship with Genesis Rhapsodos and she broke it off with him because he did hit her once or twice, trying to control very aspect of her life; even though true he had never fooled around on her but she had refused to be hit and she didn't care who it was! Katherine had also refused to allow him to have any power on her, she had thought that he was the one but when he first hit her and trying to justify what he did and why. Yazoo's motorcycle was in the distance, that beautiful noise had pulled her from her crazy thoughts/memories that she wished that she could forget and let her knight in on her past relationship.

The feeling of being watched came more and more sureal, as he pulled up and she walked to him, as usual they would kiss each other like there was no tomorrow; feeling his strong arms go around her soft frame and pulling her in tight. Their tongues were dances, Katherine was becoming very aware of the creeper's presence, reluctantly pulling away ''Mmmm not that I mind, angel, but what was that for?'' Yazoo had purred while wrapping his strong arms tighter around her. Katherine had laid her head one of his broad shoulders, and silently shut her eyes for a few short blissful moments, ''I just missed you, that's all my Yazoo.'' She had smiled contentedly, Katherine knew that he loved it whenever she called him her Yazoo, while lifting her head up and having her lips meet again in a simple sweet but sadly short chasted kiss.

After getting on, Katherine had nuzzled herself tightly as always against Yazoo's back, she had noted his loose black cargo pants and his same pair of black steel toed boots, with his white tank top. He was too perfect, and as always his trademark silvery hair was down his back... As he reved up his bike, they had zoomed off in the afternoon, no sooner that they had gone, a tall figure, about 6'2, had stepped out from the trees his long ankle length red leather trench coat flowing behind him- under neath the red coat was a black leather outfit that he always wore, his messy short brown semi spikey hair flipping around in the summer wind. His cold blue/ grey eyes fixated on where the two were at, in his ear is a type of spike earring dangling to his chin.

''Mine...'' His voice had whispered and walking to his hidden motorcycle and following them, as his knee length boots with a bit of a heel made contact with the pavement, mounting his red motorcycle with black leather sitting he- as always made sure that his sword was always strapped to his back, before taking off to reclaim what was and will always be his...

Mwanwhile with Katherine and Yazoo:

They had reached their destined spot together, as usual he dismounted the bike first and he helped her off, she had looked around in quiet awe ''What is this beautiful place, Yazoo?'' Katherine had asked befuddled, ''My home, I think that it's time for you to meet my family,'' Noticing that Katherine had quickly looked at he attire, ''You look fine angel,'' He somewhat chuckled at her cute expression, taking her hand and rightfully linking them together ''And do not worry about my brothers, they have to be on their best behavior tonight or else...'' Noticing Katherine giggling a bit, before going up to the door and letting both of them in.

''Mother! Father! We are here!'' Came Yazoo's voice, Katherine had looked around in quiet awe, of the four storied home, that was white on the outside and simple yet elegant interior designs on the inside it was almost a fine blend of gothic renaissance meets western civilization. Sky Jenovia had came out from the living room first, she almost had the same pyshical characteristics like her son, but not as pale in skin tone, tall elegant mother Jenovia with her almost silvery white hair flowing past her shoulders and her feautures were just like Yazoo's but more delicate. Her presence had given off comfort and warmth to Katherine, ''Hello, Yazoo, sweetheart you two are early... *focusing her stare upon Katherine* Oh hell dear, you must be Katherine Greene I have been dying to meet you-  
my name is Sky Jenovia and you are just so beautiful! And from what I understand that my Yazoo had gone to your graduation... Oh where are my manners? We are in the living room, follow me please...'' As Sky had taken Katherine's hand and led her in the living room.

As Sky had said, they were sitting in the living room Kadaj and Loz were by a bay window talking Sephiroth was crossing his other leg, as Sky and Katherine and Yazoo had entered the living room, all had looked over at the three that were entering the room. Katherine had stood by Yazoo the whole time, he seemed to felt she nervousness- as his hand had squeezed her's in reassurance Katherine had given him a small glance over and softly smiled. As the attention went on the two, ''Katherine, this is my husband Sephiroth, over there near the bay window are my eldest Loz and my youngest Kadaj.'' As soon as Sky had introduced the three men that were in the room cordially, Sephiroth had gotten up first from his chair and walked over to Katherine and Yazoo- as the young girl looked at Yazoo's family she could see the similar traits that Sky and Sephiroth had passed on to their children.

As Sephiroth had gotten within two feet of Katherine the other two had followed, extending his hand out to her, his 6'5 frame towering over her ''Hello, Katherine welcome to our home,'' Katherine had softly smiled and shook the elder man's hand, ''T-thank you sir, it's nice to meet yo-you.'' (Oh you idiot, stuttering!) She had mentally cursed herself, as she then shook Kadaj's and Loz's hands, as her attention was focused on the wall and there was the legendary Sephiroth foot long sword. Her blue eyes had slightly widen, Sephiroth had looked over to meet Katherine's shocked stare, ''Ah yes my sword, you wish to look at it?'' He had inquired while walking over and taking the weapon off the wall and standing on her left side due to Yazoo flanking her right side.

As Katherine looked at the famed and lethal weapon, as her stare had settled upon Kadaj's weapon the Souba- it's has two parallel blades set a small distance apart from each other, and Loz's weapon the dual hound that's on his left arm as always, Katherine for once didn't feel fear upon being in the same room with the most lethal yet powerful family besides the Shinra's. As Sephiroth had placed the weapon back onto the wall, and the other two had placed their weapons back in their rightful places, after Katherine and Yazoo had sat down on the couch in front of Sephiroth, while Sky had gone into the kitchen to check on dinner, Loz and Kadaj were to be on their best behavior.

As the eldest and the youngest took their seats by the same bay window, ''So Katherine, how did you and our Yazoo meet?'' Inquired the father of the three young men while crossing his legs again, ''I was on my way back from helping out a friend and these guys had grabbed me and dragged me into an alley way, I did not know what they were going to do, I do have a bit of a martial arts background one or two people I can handle myself however anything more than that I fear that I can not. At first I did not reconized them, but when I had looked at them again, I realized that they were friends of my 'keeper's also from what I did not know was Yazoo was around and he shot the guy in the knee...'' Sephiroth had looked over from his seat towards his son's direction, smiling ''A warning shot?'' Sephiroth had chuckled to himself in humor.

Yup he knew his sons very well, almost as well as Sky his loving wife for 25 years, ''It was a good warning shot,'' Katerhine had commented as Yazoo took her hand gently, as Sephiroth had smiled a bit as did his brothers, they knew that if Yazoo was really trying then the man would've died. As Sky had came back in the living room ''Dinner will be nearly ready in a moment or two, go on and sit in the dinning room.'' The kindly woman had said well the five people were taking their seats, Yazoo had pulled out a chair that was by him for Katherine ''Thank you,'' She had said while sitting, as everyone had place themselves in their respective positions- Sky had came in carrying a couple of bowls of white rice and vegitables, and running back in and getting the shrimp and crab mix.

''I hope you like, shrimp and crab, Katherine,'' Sky had said while having everyone passing their desired portions and passing ''Oh yes ma'am I do thank you,'' The mother of the three sons had smiled while taking a drink of her red whine, ''Oh what manners, I see a proper young lady!'' Sky smiled sweetly while they were laughing and eating and talking, ''Your keepers have no idea that you and my Yazoo are dating?'' Katherine shook her head no at Sky's question, ''It is no that I'm ashamed of him I am not, if they find out, it will not be pleasant for me, or for Yazoo,'' Her savior had interrupted,  
''Katherine, I know that you are trying to protect me and I am grateful, I know that those people that call themselves your keepers are trying to pimp you out to either Shinra brother; however now they can not you are an adult.'' Which was true, Katherine had noticed Sky's questioning and concerned look.

''I will explain, until I reach my 18th birthday, I have to be mistreated and I have tried going to the police however Shinra owns the police and for extra favors the people that were supposed to protect, teach, and raise me safely are pimping me out to the highest bidder... well bidders pretty much.'' Katherine had continued as they had adjourned in the living room, Sky had many questions and she knew that Katherine was no liar- when they had taken their seats ''Sweetheart, how old were you when they were arranging this?'' The mother had asked gently, ''I remember being only 13 maybe 14.'' Came Katherine's answer while Yazoo had taken her hand in reassurance and safety, Sky was taken aback she had never expected that answer!

''13 or 14?! You were just a baby!'' The elder woman had shaken her head from side to side while standing up and sitting by Katherine and Yazoo and hugging the younger girl- Sky had silently vowed that she would be the girl's 'mother' even Sephiroth had felt sorry for the girl that his favorite child had been seeing. Now the parents and Yazoo's sibilings had fully understood as to why Yazoo was always so protective of this Katherine, as the middle child happened to look at the clock- he hated to see mother so upset but he needed to be alone with Katherine. After assuring Sky that Katherine would be safe, ''Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Jenovia.'' The elder woman and the rest of her family had escorting them at the front door, and they were encouraging Katherine to come back at anytime that she had wanted.

''Oh please Katherine, call me mother, Mrs Janovia makes me sound old.'' After Sky had stolen another hug from Katherine, ''You two have a good time! Get eloped! Make me a grandmother...'' Both had blushed, while running to the bike and zooming out of sight; for the night, sadly Katherine's keepers would be coming back from Brazil, but by that time Katherine would be moved in with him. Her sweet soft body had molded into his perfectly, as they were reaching their destined place, the forgotten city- when the bike had pulled up and stopped as they had gotten off of their transport. Katherine was looking around in quiet awe, feeling Yazoo's arms go around her from behind, ''This place is called the Forgotten City, my brothers and I come here all the time, we had stumbled upon it in our youth on accident and it become ours ever since.'' Feeling his lips travel further to her temple, ''And from now on, it is to be ours, Katherine, yours and mine, I wish to know everything about you- why you wear your hair up in a braid like this when it looks so much better down?'' He had taken out her braid and adjusted her hair, and continuing, ''And why you are shy, with me? Why do you have this scar on your nape of your neck?'' She knew that she had to tell him.

''The scar is from my ex boyfriend,'' Instead of being angry with Katherine, Yazoo had tightened his arms further around her, ''What is your ex's name, my angel?'' Katherine has sighed, she knew that it was sooner or later, but she would rather have it as later; the 18 year old raven hared girl had taken the deepest and longest breathe that she could ever or would ever take ''Genesis Rhapsodos'' She had said it, feeling Yazoo's body mold more into her's, and turning her around so that she was facing him, ''Katherine, my sweet angel, please do not be afraid to tell me anything from your past or your life alright? I wish to help you face it with you, no more secrets between us, okay?'' She smiled as their lips had met to seal the promise, Katherine had decided to have Yazoo help her trust him.

''I will show you around, my sweet angel,'' Yazoo had said while taking her hand and gently showing her around, ''Up here, there is a great view,'' Katherine had looked around the snowy white city in wonder and as her hand had tigthen around Yazoo's own larger, hiking up a pathway to the very top bringing Katherine in front of him and softly turning her around to where her back was to his chest, true to her boyfriend's word, the view was beyond anything that she could or would ever dream of. There were snowy white trees as far as the eye could see clear water rippling softly and soothingly, feeling Yazoo's arms tighten further around her more so and his chin had rested upon her crown, ''You are right Yazoo, it is heavenly here,'' Blinking her gaze up and seeing the beautiful cressant moon and the twinkling stars that were blinking above them.

''It pales to you, my angel,'' Feeling Katherine's hands, go to his forearms, she was falling head over heels in love with him, hopefully her 'keepers' will be gone longer so that she and Yazoo could find a place hopefully near his family she like them, ''Yazoo,'' She had called while turning her face to look upon him, ''Hm?'' He replied, ''I have a confession to make,'' Turning her around and placing his hands on her hips while her hands placed themselves upon his biceps- their eyes had never faltered from each other, ''Yazoo, I.. I love you..'' There she said it, his trademark cat like green eyes had searched her's bringing her closer to him, ''Katherine, I love you too...'' Yazoo had admitted while she was wrapping her arms around his back pressing herself tighter against him never wanting him to let go of her.

It felt so complete, so right, so perfect, they had pulled apart long enough for their lips to meet; as soon as they had pulled apart, looking at his phone and seeing the time, sadly he would have to take Katherine home so that she would not be so tired, ''I fear that I must take you home, you need your sleep,'' Reluctantly they had left the forgotten city and sped off into the night, back to Katherine's home- the ride there was sweet quiet and serene, so they thought. As they had gotten to the house,

The two were walking to the door, and Katherine had noticed ''The door is ajar,'' She had locked it! The young woman always did! ''Get behind me,'' Yazoo had softly ordered, to which Katherine had obeyed, the two had walked in slowly either way it was foolish to leave Katherine outside or take her in with him. Either way something would happen to her, and it would be something that he didn't want, as they had entered things were tossed around rather than placed neatly in their rightful places. Katherine and Yazoo were slowly making their way throughout the home, as the girl was clinging onto her boyfriend she was afraid this individual was still inside and waiting. Katherine's heart kept on beating faster and faster, she was trying not to alert Yazoo too much, after they had looked in every room of the home, ''There is no one here,'' His smooth voice had rung out, ''Katherine, I would not be comfortable enough with you here by yourself, come back to my house for a few days until my brothers and I figure out what to do.'' His girlfriend nodded, ''If it is okay with mother, and Sephiroth,''Said the dark hared girl.

Yazoo had pulled out his phone and began to dial, ''Hello, father, yes it is me listen Katherine's home had been broken in, and I do not want her to be here by herself, could she stay with us for a few days?'' As Yazoo had asked while Katherine wrapped her arms around him, she was scared, as he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders to calm her, ''Thank you very much father, see you in a few moments,'' After he had gotten off the phone, ''Pack what you need, baby,'' They had gone in her room, thankfully it wasn't too destroyed rather than its original neatly organized state, Katherine had quickly got a pretty decent sized bag to fit some clothes, and essentials and her small laptop and her phone charger, grabbing her purse and putting it in the bag, looking at Yazoo, ''I am sorry if I ruined your night, baby,'' She had apologized, he had dismissed it, ''I always want to see you, angel,'' Taking her hand to lead her out.

Katherine had stopped him and pulled him into a kiss, a simple and soft kiss, to which their arms had gone around each other tightly, after they had pulled away they had left; climbing on the motorcycle; he had sped off back to his home. They both had the feeling that they were being watched, he couldn't risk having Katherine harmed, knowing that someone was still around,  
as they had pulled back to the Jenovia home, seeing that the lights were still on as they were going into the garage. After going in, hearing Sky's and Sephiroth's voices that were carrying a great deal of concern, when they had gotten inside and locking the door; Katherine was then tackled by Mother Jenovia ''Ouf!'' Sky had a grip, ''Oh sweetheart thank God that you are alright!'' Both Yazoo and Sephiroth had looked at each other and at the two. At that moment, both Kadaj and Loz came running downstairs ''Sister!'' Loz and Kadaj had rung out, after Sephiroth had everyone settled, and Sky wasn't strangling Katherine with her tight grip.

''Alright, everyone, now Katherine will be here for the next few days, Yazoo since our guest rooms are not ready and I refuse to have her sleep on the lumpy couches you two will be sharing a bed. I trust that you two will have good judgement,'' Kadaj was looking at his father then back at Katherine ''Was there any sign of more than one person that had broken into the home?'' The youngest had asked as they were being informned, ''From what I saw no.'' Came Yazoo's voice, as his arms were wrapping around Katherine, who looked distrubed and terrified, ''Katherine, you say that the lock to your front door looked to be tampered with?'' Sephiroth had asked while ushering her further into the home, ''Yes, and my home was torn apart,'' The girl had answered while Yazoo was sticking by her side like super glue. Sephiroth had appeared in deep thought, ''Were you in the home with Yazoo?'' The father of the three boys had asked, ''Yes, sir, we thought that the person that had broken in my house could be waiting for me somewhere outside, so we thought it was better.'' True, that was a smart choice.

''Was there any real solid evidence that it was more than one person?'' Asked Kadaj, ''Where's Karie?'' Katherine rolled her eyes, from the moment that the 17 year old had first laid eyes on her friend he was smitting, ''Horn dog, my home was broken in by a creeper, God knew who?!'' Katherine chastising him like mother would, if he were to something that he should not be doing, he had muttered out ''Sorry,'' With an irritated sigh, ''It's okay Kadaj, I understand,'' Compared to Katherine's 5'4'' frame, Kadaj towered over her with his 5'8'' stature, ''Alright everyone, we all have had a long day, let us just go to bed, and look at this with fresh eyes,'' Came Sky's voice, as Katherine and Yazoo had gone up stairs hand in hand, as soon as they were out of ear shot, Loz smacked Kadaj up-  
side his head ''Ow! What the hell!'' ''Kadaj!'' Sephiroth and Sky had hollered, ''Loz go to bed,'' Sky had ordered, and he obeyed.

''I will deal with you later tomorrow young man, get to bed Kadaj.'' With a sigh, the 17 year old had walked upstairs, slowly, as Yazoo was closing and locking his door, Loz's door was closed, Kadaj went to the left- where his room was located- and shut the door...

Back to Sephiroth and Sky,

''Dear, who would break into Katherine's home? She has done no wrong to anyone,'' Asked his wife of 25 years, ''I do not know, love, however I will find out she means a lot to our Yazoo and she is a mannerly young woman,'' Sky had smiled, ''She looks familar to me, Katherine does, I do not recall where, *looking in direction that the two love birds had taken off* poor little Katherine, 18 years without a scrap of motherly love and affection, not even a real ounce of guidance, as I as before darling I will soon see to that.'' Both had decided to handle this in the morning, as the two ascended up the stairs to their room.

Meanwhile back to Katherine and Yazoo,

''Put your stuff anywhere, baby,'' Came Yazoo's voice from behind, as the girl did what she was told and plugging in her laptop, and her phone, ''The bathroom is in there, you can freshen yourself up and I will be waiting here for you,'' He had sat down on the bed and started to take off his shoes, as Katherine grabbed some night clothes to change in as she had passed the bed she had placed her hand upon his shoulder, and he looked up and their lips had connected. They would never get tired of kissing each other, after Katherine had reluctantly taken her mouth a ways from her boyfriend's warm mouth; secretly he had dreamnt of this, as his angel had went in the bathroom and locked the door, with a sigh, Yazoo had stripped himself of his clothes and got ready for bed, since it was a bit chilly out tonight he had opted for a pair of green and black plaid lounge pants and nothing else minus a pair of green boxers that was under them.

After a few moments, Katherine had emerged from the bathroom wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had came to her hips and a a pair of black and blue plaid lounge pants, running her hand through her hair and sitting down on the bed with her shirtless bad boy; she had felt his strong arms go around her tightly. Feeling her head go onto his shoulder, ''Katherine, my angel, you are safe with me and my family, we will not allow anything to happen to you.'' Leaning her head up to meet his intense stare, ''I, I am more worried about you Yazoo, I do not care what happens to me; but I do not want to be apart from you.'' Katherine had tears brimming in her eyes, as Yazoo had tighten his hold onto her and laid her down on the bed that was big enough for three people; reaching up and drying her tears. His angel was not meant for tears, her tears were tearing at him, those fearful and painful whimpers were tearing at his heart and his soul, Katherine had felt Yazoo's hands were drying her tears, ''I will never leave you, my Katherine, I will never hurt you,'' He had kissed her tears away.

Katherine and Yazoo were laying on the bed holding each other, as if their lives were depending on it, ''Katherine, my Katherine,'' Yazoo's soft voice had whispered while stroking her hair softly while her head was pillowed on his chest, she was not sleeping she had looked up at him reaching up and kissing him. Yazoo's strong arms had incased themselves around her waist, their were exploring each others' mouths, as the duel of dominance was coming to an end to which he was winning. Both had breathed very hard, his hand had drifted from her hair to her hand that was idle on his chest to hold it and to touch the softness, ''Katherine, I love you with my last breathe, you are the first thing is on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I go to bed and see you in my dreams...I am touched that you are very worried about me, I will protect you with my life, let us go to bed and sleep, you are tired.'' After he had stolen a small kiss from her.

After they had gotten under the covers, no one could understand why all of sudden they were getting hit with a list of cold spells at night only, as Katherine and Yazoo's arms had found each other once again, the middle child of the Jenovia family made a solem vow to himself that he will personally ensure Katherine's safety and her life at all times. His angel that was fast asleep, he happened to look at her phone and see their first date picture, he had remembered than wonderful day as if it were yesterday, it was taken when they were at the pier and the sun was setting behind them and Katherine and Yazoo decided to take a picture of their enjoyable first date, as he looked at their picture her back was to his chest and his arms were encased around her waist while his chin on on her shoulder.

Before fallen asleep, Yazoo Jenovia had placed the phone back on the nightstand without distrubing its owner, both had fallen deeper asleep...

(End of Chapter 3 R&amp;R! if you have friends that are into the final fantasy games/ movies hit them up about me! thanx:)


	4. 4

Yazoo's Angel: Chapter 4

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, this will be sped up a bit, there will be sex in this chapter...)

Katherine and Yazoo always spent every moment together, they happened to be the only ones in the house of Jenovia after a few days of her being there, everyone had decided that it was best that Katherine would move it with Yazoo, the two love birds were on the bed kissing and holding each other and listening to music: Arsenium's song 'Love Me' and night core's Untouched, NightWish.

Kadaj and Karie were founded out to be in a relationship, so he had decided to stay the night with his girlfriend, just after Katherine had moved in while Loz, Sky and Sephiroth went to Jenovia' Power CO, and the three had to go out of town on business. They knew that Yazoo would never leave Katherine, if only he had no choice, the four had decided to let them have the house to themselves for a while.

Katherine had laid her head down onto Yazoo's chest, while his hand was stroking her hair, he had felt so complete; sadly Genesis was a constant pain in the ass- Katherine and Yazoo's mouths had met again. As their tongues had met again, ''Yazoo,'' Katherine had breathed against his mouth ''Katherine,'' Her hands had traveled around his bare back feeling the muscles twitch under her touch, ''You told me when I was ready,'' He knew what she meant, ''Yes,'' Feeling her body mold more into his, ''Yazoo, I'm ready,'' Rolling her under him, ''Love me... love me... My Yazoo,'' Katherine had whimpered out breathlessly.

''My Katherine, my angel, I love you...'' Yazoo had whispered against her smooth skin, as their hands were roaming each others bodies, as Arsenium's song had continued to play the song was automatically on loop. Soon Katherine's white tank top and white bra had left her upper frame, shy Katherine was going to cover herself, ''No angel, you are beautiful, let me see you,'' Yazoo's mouth was making love to her neck and plump breasts, as the song played:

love me, love me, love me, feel me touch me, kiss me touch me love me...

Katherine's hands had gone to his shoulders as she whimpered, in pleasure...

kiss me touch me, love me love me...

Katherine's eyes were in the back of her head, moaning for more, Yazoo had continued his little journey down to her curvy yet lean stomach; and going to her thigh high skirt and pulling it off leaving her in a matching white thong.

love me love love feel me touch me hold me... take my heart... I'm lonely

Katherine had felt the last part of her thong being removed, and she was naked, Yazoo was taking everything in...

feel me touch me, take my heart I'm lonely...

As Yazoo had removed his loose fitting black lounge pants, Katherine had found out that there nothing else covering them, Yazoo had greedily taken in the sight of his Katherine laying on his bed under him reeling from desire. He needed to stretch her so that she could accommodate his size, this was Katherine's first time, to which she was going to give it to him ''Katherine, my Katherine,'' Yazoo had whispered while kissing her thigh, ''What is it, angel?'' He had panted out as she had pulled him to meet her face.

''Do you have a condom?'' Katherine had breathed against his mouth, ''Yes...'' He had reached in the drawer by their nightstand, as he had opened the rubber thing, while he put the condom on, after he was ready; leaning forward and kissing Katherine. As their lips met again, they both could feel the love for each other, as their arms were wrapping around each other, Yazoo had slid inside of Katherine's barrier feeling her throbbing heat being like she was going to split in two. Feeling his angel whimper against his mouth, Yazoo had entered her slower, still kissing her as he had entered her completely; her body had obeyed his- arching up more into his thrusts as their mouths parted from each other...

Yazoo was muttering softly against her mouth, ''Love me, my Katherine, love me, feel me...'' Katherine was adjusting to his size, ''F-faster, p-please, my Yazoo!'' Within that action Yazoo had picked up his pace and began to attack her neck; Katherine had let out another pleasurable moan and whimper. Her legs were going bent and straight and back to bent again, Katherine's head was shaking side to side while her hands were buried deep in Yazoo's trademark silver mane. As his Katherine hands were in his hair, Yazoo's hands were on her shoulder blades, as Yazoo had continued to thrust a bit harder within Katherine's heated depths; she had felt her man's in her neck...

love love me...

Katherine's nails were beginning to dig within Yazoo's back, both were cuming, ''Y-Yazoo!'' He was still thrusting in her, ''My Katherine...so tight so good... my beauty,'' He had moaned out, ''Yazoo... I... love...you!'' Katherine had whimpered out, while cuming over and over again, while pulling him into a chaste kiss and breaking away ''I love you, my Katherine...'' After he had climaxed, he had collapsed ontop of her breasts, she had wrapped her arms around him. As Katherine had held him, tears were starting to form in her eyes, as Yazoo had looked up he saw her tears climbing up to where their faces were inches from each other, to where their eyes were piercing their souls- Yazoo had reached up and softly dried Katherine's tears.

''I love you, Yazoo, my Yazoo...'' Their lips had met in many beautiful kisses, ''I love you, my angel, my Katherine,'' They had gone back to kissing each other, ''I'm sorry, if I had harmed you...'' Katherine had kissed him again, ''I'm ok, my love,'' Her eyes shun for him and only him...

Meanwhile outside,

Genesis was glaring, he was pissed! Sephiroth's little runt had stolen what was his, Katherine, how dare she leave him?! Just because their relationship was troubled at times, that didn't mean that she could leave him! He was watching as Yazoo and Katherine had changed positions, he on his back and her cuddled up next to him. After Katherine had climbed on top of Yazoo and started to kiss him again, seeing them together made him sick, Katherine belonged to him; his eyes were blazing with furry! As Yazoo's hands had tunnled into her hair, both were smiling, he had quickly hid when he had heard Kadaj's motorcycle pull up with Karie- who had black hair like Katherine, but with strawberry blonde streaks in it, and her eyes were like a blue/green. Karie and Katherine were built almost the same but Karie was taller, and her boobs were a bit bigger, as the two had entered in the house, he had heard the door lock...

Back in the house...

''Kadaj?'' He had turned to face Kari, ''Yes, my dear Karie?'' Placing his arm his 17 year old girlfriend, he himself had just turned 17 too, '' What if Katherine and Yazoo are doing it?'' He had turned and looked over at Karie as they walked up the stairs, they had heard the music naturally the two had thought that they were dancing like always. But Karie thought that she had heard the bed squeak and creak, the two had reached the door and quietly opened it to find Katherine on top of Yazoo, and both were naked!?

The two were not noticed by the couple in the bed going on round two, ''Oh Yazoo!'' Katherine had panted out, both had noticed that Yazoo's hands were on Katherine's ass and hips, ''My angel... mine...'' Katherine was moaning and screaming over the music... Both then saw Yazoo suddenly sit right up and wrapped his arms tighter around Katherine's bouncing frame, while her arms had gone around his shoulders while his tongue was lapping greedily at her bouncing breasts. Both Karie and Kadaj just stood there and looked at each other, then they had looked back at the action and the song's lyrics:

love me love me love me, feel me touch me hold me... take my heart I'm lonely...

Karie and Kadaj had closed the door without anyone noticing and went to Kadaj's room (hint hint)

After both Katherine and Yazoo had came again she had collapsed on top of him, as he had rolled her under him while kissing her shaking mouth, while they were cuddled closely, Yazoo had rolled onto his back and gathered Katherine close to him.

Some hours later...

Yazoo had stumbled down the stairs wearing his black loose lounge pants, three times in a row that his and his angelic Katherine had made love she was sleeping; he would wake her up in a couple of minuets. He had reached the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water, in mid drink he heard... Something in Kadaj's room, ''KADAJ!'' That sounded like Karie, the middle son had thought that the two were over Karie's, as his kid brother had walked down the stairs with a pair of black and green draw string lounge pants, Kadaj looked sweaty. Both had gotten some on the same day, which never happened, ''Hey...'' Both muttered a greeting, while Kadaj was trying to get his breathing under control.

The youngest had stopped by the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water of his own, and joined his older brother at the kitchen table, ''I thought that you and Karie were going to stay over her place?'' Inquired Yazoo, ''We were but the neighbor hood rats were starting trouble with my little Karietta, so we decided to come here.'' Yazoo had thought for a moment, *what if Kadaj and Karie saw them?!* Speaking of the devil, there was his Katherine wearing one of his t shirts and his simple black boxers, walking further into the kitchen, ''Hey Kadaj,'' Katherine's 'somewhat' hoarse voice had greeted him ''Hi Katty,'' He was the only one that was allowed to call her that.

Reaching in the fridge, and pulling out another bottle of water, sipping it while she had sat on Yazoo's lap ''Kadaj,'' And there was Karie, with her pale skin and her messy hair with her blue green eyes, her naked form hidden under a t shirt that had came to her thighs, Kadaj had made a mental note to have Karie in his shirts often as possible. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened between the four, ''Mother will know...'' Came Kadaj's voice, and that was true so would Sephiroth, Katherine had mentally gulped, Yazoo had seemed to notice and tighten his hold on her, as Karie poured herself a glass of milk and sat on Kadaj's lap- maybe if they hid the proof really well?

The four had agreed to order Chinese Food, while watching a couple of movies...

As the night had went on, Katherine, who was sporting Yazoo's shirt and nothing else, had gone down the stairs to the kitchen and get a drink of water, Katherine had heard a noise outside- well seemingly coming from outside. Katherine had looked around and found nothing. Shrugging it off and continued to sip on her water, until everything went black and a crash... All was left was a shattered glass and a note...

(End of Chapter 4! R&amp;R,)


	5. 5

Yazoo's Angel: Chapter 5

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1, if anyone knows anyone that reads final fantasy fiction please drop them my name thnx sweethearts!)

Around 7:30 in the morning the three were waking up from a long slumber, not knowing what had transpired late within the nightly hours, Yazoo had woken up thinking that Katherine was either sitting at the kitchen table, or in Kadaj's room talking to Karie and his little brother. As the young man thought of his angel while going to the shower, afterwards he had slipped on his trademark black leather outfit; Yazoo was very much head over heels in love with one Katherine Greene- and the same in kind. After the man had gotten dressed, he had decided to go to Kadaj's room as he had knocked on the door, he had heard some muttered swearing and the door opened showing both Karie and Kadaj sporting some sheets that were wrapped around them.

''Are you two trying to break the bed?'' Inquired a worried Yazoo, as Kadaj had glared for a moment ''Can you give us a minuet to get dressed?'' Yazoo had agreed, while the door closed he was starting to get this sinking feeling that something wasn't right, and normally his feelings were right on the nose so to speak, something was telling him that his angel needed him; and fast!

Yazoo, by nature, was always calm inside and out and rationalized everything he had thought that he was being paranoid. As soon as he had turned back around seeing Kadaj sporting his trademark black leather outfit, and Kari was in her black cargo pants and were white sneakers with a pretty tight black tank top with a red heart.

''Where is Katherine?'' The two had looked at each other and back at Yazoo, at that moment the three had known that something bad had happened to her, they all were searching through out the house, calling Katherine's name. As they had gotten into the kitchen a feeling of horror and shock had washed over them, shattered glass everywhere, and a note that had said 'She is mine now, boy,' the three had looked at each other in shock!

This had happened right under their noses, Katherine would've screamed the girl had a very loud scream, as Kari was looking around and found a discarded cloth it wasn't there when the two couples had gone to bed. As Kari reached in one of her pants pockets and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, as she crouched down to pick it up, the cloth itself was giving off a strange odor, it smelled kind of sweet?

''Chloroform!'' Karie had exclaimed in fear and in total shock, while tossing the cloth to Kadaj who caught it, the three were looking around at the kitchen then they saw it some dried drops of blood, Yazoo began to shake with rage. Whoever did this will pay avery painful and slow end, ''The glass,'' Kadaj had said while going by Karie's side, ''He's right,'' Came the 17 year old girl, ''Katherine couldn't have been no further than a couple of centimeters from the shards of glass, that could be why her blood is on the floor, some of the shards when flying,'' ''Upon her being grabbed...'' Yazoo had finished the two's theory.

''We have to call father,'' Kadaj had said while taking his phone out and dialing father's number...

Meanwhile with Katherine...

She was starting to feel dizzy, from what her senses could tell her, she was laying down but her hands were bonded and there was a piece of material upon her eyes, Katherine started to feel scared and cold, ''Yazoo, help me...'' She had whimpered out to her love...

Back to the three, Karie, Kadaj and one pissed off Yazoo

''Father, it's me Kadaj, something happened to Katherine someone abducted her... you are on your way... thank you father... ummmm Yazoo is not handling it all that well...'' After Kadaj had gotten off the phone, ''He said that he'll be here soon, and for us hold tight...'' Yazoo's head had snapped in Kadaj's direction, Karie, who never feared Yazoo until now, had hid behind Kadaj. The two understood the dilemma that was facing them, ''I am going alone, Katherine needs me...'' Yazoo had said while walking to the garage to get his bike, while the stunned two had followed.

Before Yazoo could get on, a voice had rung out, ''You Jenovia boy,'' There in front of the three people was a tall man about 6'1'' he had looked about early to mid 20s, with crimson eyes and long black hair, he had on a red bandanna with his fringe over it. Most distinctive feature is his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles, Underneath his cape Vincent's attire is black with several straps and buckles. All three were taking the stranger's appearance in, upon further inspection, they had noticed a holster for his gun against his right leg, and pointed sabatons on his feet. He wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. His weapon of choice is a three-barreled revolver, '' Cerberus,'' That's all the man had said, in his haunting voice.

''What,'' Came Yazoo's voice, ''That is my gun's name, Cerberus, I know who the three of you are,'' Kadaj had found his voice while taking a protective step in front of his girlfriend ''Well you know who we are, then mind telling us who the hell you are?'' The strange man had walked about two feet in front of them, ''Some people call me many names, however, I go by the name of Vincent Valentine... And you two are definitely the sons of Sky and of Sephiroth,'' Karie had peeked from Kadaj's back, ''What's your business with us?'' His crimson eyes had locked with her,  
Karie inwardly let out a shudder.

''My business is with Katherine and with you Yazoo, '' Came Vincent's voice, while the three were looking at him in shock, ''Allow me to explain, Katherine has more blood lines than she or anyone realizes. Her mother's name was Alanna, Katherine resembles her a lot, when I first saw her I had to look twice, '' He had began to explain while they were looking on foot for any clues, ''I can smell her blood, and I can smell the abductor's scent too, male... about 6'1... he had chloroform on him.'' Vincent had looked in the direction where there were two sets of the same foot prints were shown, Karie had knelt down.

''He's right, but these ones are the same but they looked a bit sunken in, as if he was carrying someone under a slighter weight, Katherine's weight is 119lbs; and the tracks look about right for a man that's carrying someone of that weight caliber.'' Vincent had nodded at Karie's observation, ''So whoever did this had planned it...'' Came Yazoo's angered voice, ''I can think of three people easy that have it bad for Katherine, and so far those three look good to me.'' Came Karie's voice, in total absolute positivity.

Kadaj and Yazoo had looked over at each other, ''I think that it's time to pay Rufus and Reno Shinra a little visit, '' Came Yazoo's voice, while they had gotten to their bikes, ''Follow me and I will take you three to their hideout... they are in their condo that they call Healing...'' Vincent had said while leading the way... The three were unsure of following him, but if it was to get Katherine back they would do anything...

Meanwhile with Katherine

Katherine's vision was getting a bit better, she could tell that she was on a bed, her brain was starting to function her head was pounding she felt dizzy still, she felt like she was going to throw up. From what she could remember, she was in the kitchen... Katherine was trying to focus her mind hard, ''I was in the kitchen getting some water,'' Closing her eyes harder and continuing to whisper to herself as to helping her remember faster. Katherine had happen to look down at her left foot and noticed that it had been wrapped? That alone was unusal, ''glass... shattering... blood,'' Katherine had whispered very quietly, between pounding within her head.

Katherine's thought were interrupted upon hearing the door being opened, she was able to turn herself towards the door and realizing who it was...

''You!'' Katherine had exclaimed out of fear and shock as the door had closed...

(Chapter 5 done! R&amp;R!)


	6. 6

Yazoo's Angel: Chapter 6

(Disclaimer, See Chapter 1: This chapter will be very graphic!)

The four people that consisted of Kadaj, Karie, Yazoo, and Vincent were on their way to Healing, The Shinra Condo, to get some answers one way or another there in front was the extravagant condo; with every comfort for both Shinra brats. As they had gotten to the massive drive way, Karie had kicked down the door to see, Rufus Shinra, and his younger brother Reno, and there was Rude. Rufus happened to look up from his folders, he smiled, as his younger brother and Rude tried to attack them; to which Yazoo had acted fastly and put them out of action before anyone could react and showed off how pissed he really was and pulling out the Velvet Nightmare.

''One move, and these white walls will be red,'' Yazoo had threatened he was the 'Calm before the storm' Karie walked over to Rufus, ''What can I do for you?'' The Elder Shinra brother had asked calmly as if he were having a friendly conversation, ''Where is Katherine, Rufus?'' He had looked at her strangely, ''What are you talking about girl?'' Rufus had asked with a slight case of humor and prick filled annoyance in his voice. Karie had leaned over his desk and sneered at him, ''She was taken last night you asshole, now where were you during the late hours of 2:30 a.m. until around 6:30?'' Rufus looked at the girl as if she were stupid.

''For your information, I was here the whole night, Reno and Rude can say that, check the security cameras sometime... Also Katherine is an adult, and like her mother a complete, and total whore...'' He had never gotten to finish his sentence, due to both Yazoo and Vincent pointing their guns at him, Rufus's eyes grew wide at Vincent ''You!'' He screamed, ''Yes, it is I, you spoiled over grown boy,'' Vincent had responded, Karie and them had looked confused.

''How is it you two know each other?'' Asked Kadaj as he had his sword trained on Rude's prone form, ''Tell them, or I will.'' As he placed his trusty Cerberus to Rufus's chin, to show the over grown brat that he had meant business. Rufus sort of gulped, ''Alright, I will tell you all if you lot agree to drop your weapons so that we can discuss this, no? Then I will say anyway. Alanna, Katherine's mother, had caught my father's eye, she refused him time and time again; and he had discovered that she was with child; and I guess that he went off the deep end so-to-speak, we later on found out that the father wasn't human or even close to normal neither the mother. Alanna had Pyrokenises, the ability to start fires with the mind or an action, she even had telekenises- I am to pressume that you lot know that is? Good, father wanted Alanna to suffer as he suffered having his advances spurred everytime; so we found out where she lived, and we went to her home- where she was waiting for the child's father... Little did we know, that she was going into labor that day, sadly she would not surrivive; I did a bit of digging in her health if she were to deliver naturally she would've died a painful death.'' Taking a look around at the people in the room listening.

Kadaj still had his weapon trained on both Rude and Reno, Karie was still leaning over Rufus's desk, and Yazoo and Vincent had their weapons trained upon the Trust found over grown boy. To which he continued, ''We had abducted her, to lure the father of the child there, Alanna struggled and begged for her life and the life of her child... her baby girl... her cries had got on deaf ears. We had taken her to the Old Shinra Corp Building where the soldiers are experimented on, before it was blown up, she was then strapped in a hospital bed, and on a heart monitor, she was stripped naked screaming and crying the baby was coming.'' Rufus had leaned back in his chair, and continued.

''Reno, you were too young to remember, Alanna's lover, had came, we were able to subdue him, and Alanna had managed to get one of hands free, father then came into the room with me, I was about 18-20 years old around that time, and eager to prove myself to him, our eyes looked at the two, and the woman was still begging for her life. Father had enough of her 'lover' help her, he then had grabbed a knife that he had always carried on him; and gutted Alanna like she was a fish... Alanna then screamed in pain, and reached her hand for her lover, as the heart monitor had indicated that Alanna was fading fast... She was able to mutter out one word as the child was removed forcibly from her womb... Katherine...'' Rufus had looked up at everyone after finishing his story.

''We had never spoke of it, until now, Katherine was handed off to a woman that resembled Alanna to a point so that there will be no questions surrounding her 'disappearance' the father was released and father threw the dead Alanna at his feet as if she were trash... the father had sworn revenge... that was the last time I had ever seen the girl's father until now...'' Karie was crying, well trying not to, Yazoo was shaking with more furry, Kadaj was shaking his head side to side- while Reno and Rude were silent, as did Vincent.

''You said that Alanna had special abilities, right?'' Kadaj had asked Rufus, ''Yes,'' The older man had replied, ''Then how come Katherine had never exuded them at all?'' That was a good question, and only Rufus would have that answer since Reno was too young, ''Katherine, did show signs of powers however we had hid from her, at a very young age, the woman that we handed Katherine off to was becoming too attached. So father had the woman killed, before he died, and Katherine was placed with crack addicts...'' Karie glared hatefully, as did Kadaj, Yazoo and Vincent.

''And to put your minds at ease, Reno and myself had nothing to do with her being abducted, women come to our bed willingly Katherine would've came to either of us if it hadn't been for a certain runt, I trust you four can see yourselves out... Before you all go I think that there is one other person that may look good for this...'' That had gotten their attention as Rufus spoke...

Meanwhile with Katherine...

Without knowing how, Katherine had gotten the blind fold off, looking at the man in the dark room trying to make out his features however in vain- thankfully she was still in her Yazoo's shirt. As the light switch had sounded with a click, squinting as her blue eyes had adjusted, after a second or two her vision had focused and Katherine's worst nightmare was in front of her; her heart was beating faster and her breathing was uneven. Katherine couldn't believe this?!

There in front of her, was her ex boyfriend Genesis, ''My goddess, I was lost without you and now you are back, I forgive you for sleeping with him.'' Katherine stared at him, ''Genesis, please it is over between you and me, just please let me go, I love Yazoo.'' She really shouldn't have said that part, *Smack!* Katherine had cried out in pain, as she had fell off of the mattress onto the floor to which it was hard and cold. Reeling from the slap, Genesis had hopped over to where she was slapped, ''My goddess, I am sorry that I had to do that, but he has brainwashed you, no worries I am back and here to save you...'' As he knelt down to circle his arms around a shaking Katherine.

The girl sat there quiet, *My Yazoo, where are you? Save me, please!* Katherine was praying, until she felt Genesis's hands travel, as tears started to travel down her trembling face...

Back to the four...

Loz and Sephiroth and joined the four, to their surprise, Vincent and Sephiroth knew each other, the four had updated the new arrivals on everything that had transpired in the past few hours, thank the heavens for private jets. Karie had looked over at Vincent, ''What is it?'' The vampuric man had inquired, ''Rufus said that he hadn't seen Katherine's father until now, 18 years later, and you said that Katherine has blood lines that she is not aware of... both are nearly puzzling...'' Yazoo had interrupted, ''How is it that you know Katherine?'' They were plugging in the directions to Angeal's home.

''This is neither the time nor the place to discuss these matters...'' Yazoo seemingly had put the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together, ''You are my Katherine's father?'' Vincent couldn't deny it, the young man was a lot smarter than given credit for. Yazoo, like his brothers, were a lot like their father, ''Yes, Yazoo, I am Alanna and I had met about 20 years old to this very day, Katherine looks a lot like her mother; I had to look twice as I had said before most mortals would not be so 'forgiving' as an immortal and a mortal sired a half breed. Katherine and Alanna were victims in this, innocent victims, Alanna and I were planning on leaving, to somewhere that people would be a bit more tolerant to the situation- somehow Rufus's father had founded out.'' Vincent had continued while they were headed to Angeal's home, Genesis's father's place, maybe he knew something that could help them.

Flash to Katherine...

''Please...Genesis... stop,'' Katherine had begged as his hands began to drift lower to her thighs, ''Goddess, my other half, you are confused,'' Genesis had whispered against her throat, Katherine wanted to throw up, *Yazoo!* Katherine had squeezed her eyes shut very tightly, praying that her knight would save her... As her hands were positioned in front of her, due to the fact that he had them tied that way, she had felt her hands getting warm- very warm, ''NO!'' Katherine had screamed while the ropes had were binding her hands had seemingly engulfed in flames!

As that act had happened, Genesis looked shocked however not nearly as shock as he was when he had tried to tackle her again, and he had gone flying across the room as Katherine had screamed again ''NO!'' As her hand had extended in front of her as if trying to protect herself from his unwanted on slot.

Genesis landed against the wall, his form was now limp on the floor his trademark eyes were in the back of his and now they were shut, Katherine had started to tremble more as she had gotten up and walked slowly to his prone stature; upon seeing the keys that dangled from his hip. Katherine had sought out her opportunity, now or never, she quickly and carefully grabbed the keys and unlocked the door and shut and locked and blocked it the best that she could and using the best of her improvising her plan; to get out and get back to where she belonged.

Katherine had opened the front door to find that it had seemed that it was at least 5 pm, Yazoo must be worried sick she could feel that he was coming for her, as she had exited the front door and closed it and locked it; then she threw the keys as far as she could.

''Yazoo... I am coming...'' Katherine had taken off in a run anywhere...

(End of chapter 6! R&amp;R... chapter 7 will be more interesting...)


	7. 7

Yazoo's Angel: Chapter 7:

(Disclaimer see Chapter1, on with the story!)

The group that was looking for Katherine had came across Angeal, Genesis's father, he was talking to Tifa and her husband Cloud Strife, joining them were Zack Fair with his girlfriend Aries Gainsburgh. The five had stared at the new comers, ''Sephiroth?'' The older man asked shocked, Angeal had maintained most of his appearance during the years, as that same time, Cloud and Tifa had recognized Vincent, ''Vincent?'' Tifa had asked shocked, The younger people had stared at the older adults.

'' What brings you lot out here?'' Asked Angeal as they group mutually said their 'hellos' ''I fear, Angeal that your son may have something to do with Katherine's disappearance,'' Sephiroth had informed Angeal as Yazoo was literally biting his tongue hard! The man could take so much, he was hoping that Genesis had gotten over Katherine's choice about breaking up with him. However that hope was in vain, Katherine was the per-verbal sacrificial lamb, now the group had increased in people that were helping to find both Genesis and Katherine; Angeal and Sephiroth were in the front Vincent flanking the other side of Angeal.

Cloud and Tifa were in the middle, looking around for any signs, Zack and Aries were next to Kadaj and Karie leaving Yazoo moving up front- he want Katherine to see him first; 'Katherine, my Katherine, my angel, I'm coming...' They were all hoping against hope that Katherine wasn't killed nor defiled, ''Katherine's scent is stronger this way,'' Vincent had announced, while they were turning left. Karie was looking around and she saw a red car parked on the edge of the woods, she ran from the group as she inspected and saw her best friend's car?!

To which nothing was in the car, minus the proof that someone taller than Katherine was driving, that worried everyone mainly Yazoo and Karie and Kadaj and naturally Vincent, Sephiroth who has thought of Katherine as his own, gave the car another once over, and turned to see Yazoo's back him his middle child had pulled out the Velvet Nightmare and angled it up towards the sky and fired a few shots in the air, ''Genesis is mine...'' Yazoo had said in a lower tone than his normal one; all were staring in silence, until some huge wolf like monsters had appeared out of no where snarling and growling...

''I belong to you, eh, boy?'' Came the voice of Genesis, with his arms folded and his trademark sword strapped to his back, all had turned to stare at him, Karie saw it ''Looks like Katherine gave you a nice 'love tap' need a band aid?'' Karie had snidely said while Genesis was glaring at Yazoo, who was plotting over a million and one ways to kill Genesis slowly, ''Son, stop this, where is Miss Katherine?'' The man had looked at his father, ''She is none of your lots concern,'' He never got to finish his insult, due to both Vincent and Yazoo attacking him.

Genesis did prove that he was capable of fighting, and somehow managing to escape, as the rest of them had dispatched of the massive wolf monsters, after they had re grouped, and planned on about what are they going to do? Yazoo got a piece of Genesis, but he needed his Katherine, his angel needed him! Every time that Yazoo closed his eyes he saw his Katherine laying in their bed in his arms where she belonged; he had opened his eyes when he had heard his father speak.

''We all should split up, to cover more ground that way, and find Katherine faster?'' Offered Zach while putting his arm around Aries, it was a good idea, Cloud looked around, upon hearing ''Yo spikey!'' The blue eyed blonde man hated that nickname, upon seeing Barret and Cid, ''We got your message,'' Came Cid's voice, ''Who are you?'' Asked Karie, ''Well helloo beautiful, my name is Cid, and yours...'' Kadaj was taking a very protective step in front of his woman, Karie had taken his hand ''My name is 'Not interested' come on babe,'' The group that knew Cid just shook their heads side to side.

''Ignore Cid, we all do whenever he acts like that.'' Whispered Aries, while she had placed a calming hand on Karie's shoulder, ''There's at least 13 of us, that means one of our group will have three people; or I could try and find your friend from the air.'' Came Cid's voice, ''How about this Vincent, Yazoo, and I in a group, Loz, Cloud, and Barret in a group, Zack, Tifa and Aries are in a group...'' Cid had interrupted ''Lucky dog...'' Tifa glared while putting on her gloves, as Sephiroth continued, ''Kadaj, Karie, and Angeal in a group, do not get lost from your partner or partners, we will meet back here in a half hour forty five minuets.'' After plugging the time frame in the phones the group had split up in their respective partners.

As Angeal had told him that Genesis normally kept to himself in a cabin not too far from the area, and they had given Cid and Barret a description of what Katherine looked like, ''And she was in only a t shirt?'' Came Cid's voice, he was trying to hide his humor, ''Son, do you wish to tell me something?'' Sephiroth had asked while the group was walking off with their respective hunting group leaving Vincent, Sephiroth and Yazoo ''Yes father, Katherine and I made love last night we used protection, I presume that Genesis could've been watching the house and us...'' Yazoo had trailed off in thought...

Meanwhile with Katherine...

Katherine had collapsed onto the ground hard on her knees, panting very hard, she had looked up at the sky and seeing that it was going to rain, just her luck in her boyfriend's t shirt and nothing else... Great... Just her luck... Katherine had wished that she were a better fighter like Yazoo or Kadaj or Karie. But how did that happen? In the room with Genesis when he was going to force himself upon her? Fire had shot out from her hand and some kind of force had made him fly backwards and land like that. Thankful that her hands were much cooler than what they were, well the rest of her was freezing, her hands earlier were like touching a very hot flat iron or a stove.

She happened to look about 3 feet in the lake water in front of her, there was a medium sized row boat with a bag quickly going through it while getting in the boat and rowing away; Katherine knew that Genesis wouldn't be too far behind. She had found a decent size blanket, wasn't much, but beggars couldn't be choosers, Katherine then wrapped the blanket around herself in an attempt to keep her cold frame as warm as possible and praying that her Yazoo was coming very soon, she could sense it that he was very close.

Rowing more and more down the lake, taking everything in as the sky darkened and the clouds let the rain, thunder and lighting loose, Katherine was crying while bringing her legs up to her chest, ''Yazoo...'' She whimpered, while her white teeth were chattering, 'Yazoo so kind beautiful haunting... and perfect... every time that I place my hand upon his heart while he slept... it matched mine... Oh Yazoo,' Docking the boat before it was getting really bad out,  
it was light enough to see but it was getting dark fast and it was getting very cold, Katherine knew that she would have to find shelter, for the night; she was getting very cold. Her tears were coming faster, flashes of lighting and flashes of Yazoo and her making love happening in front of her eyes, haunted her even more; for once in her life she wanted to be selfish- and this is what she gets?

She had heard some not too friendly voices sound, and she happened to look up and notice about 5 or 6 guys, Katherine shook her head side to side, and broke off in a run; she had heard ''Oooo get that fine pussy!'' Katherine ran for her life!

Meanwhile with the searchers

They all had came back empty handed, and the storm wasn't exactly helping their situation much, Karie happened to look about a couple of feet in front of her and noticed that they were at her's and Katherine's friend's cabin! The girl beamed, while breaking off into a run the confused search party went after her. Banging on the door, ''Coming!'' Came a child's voice, there inside the door's way was a beautiful little girl ''Auntieee Karie!'' Hugging the girl's middle, ''Come in guys,'' Karie had said scooping up the little five year old.

After Cid had closed the door, ''Sweetheart is your mommy home?'' Asked Sephiroth, as the little cutey looked up at him ''Your eyes are pretty!'' This child was innocently giggling, ''Melissa! Who are you talking to?'' In came a woman about Karie and Katherine's ages, with black eyes and very dark brown hair around her hips, she was lean and tanned; she looked about Tifa's height. Karie grinned and gently placed Melissa down ''Crystal, we need you now more than ever,'' Came Karie's voice as Melissa looked her dark eyes around at the new people, ''What is it?'' Crystal counter asked ''Katherine was taken by Genesis, he was rumored to have brought her around this area, have you seen him?'' The young woman sighed sadly ''No I am afraid I haven't seen her, but until the storm passes tomorrow, please stay the night?'' Yazoo was already near the door, until his father stopped him, ''Sit down, Yazoo, you are jst as tired as the rest of us.'' Yazoo knew the tone in his father's voice, and knew it well.

Crystal had made dinner and was informed on the situation ''Crystal, we need you to help us,'' Came Karie's voice, ''We need you and your gifts,'' All had looked at Crystal, ''Thanks big mouth, I have special powers, kind of like a physic sometimes it happens other times it doesn't...'' All looked confused, ''I'll explain, My father used to work for that prick, Shinra, he fell in love with my mother who was a real gypsy; I was a product of their love,'' Crystal had continued while closing her dark eyes, upon feeling a tug on her jean clad leg, ''Mommy,'' She had knelt down ''Sweetheart, mommy has some grown up stuff to talk about with her new friends, please go up to your room and wait til I come and get you,'' Melissa was still tugging at her mommy's hip.

''Mommy, someone bad is around outside...'' Sephiroth motioned to Loz and Kadaj to go check outside, as they were looking around they heard yelling, and gun fire, ''Hey boys, you saw nothing,'' Came one shaved troll, and another looked at their other two friends, they had Katherine! Kadaj and Loz were glaring at the two, as Katherine was struggling, ''Kadaj! Loz!'' Both had stared she was in Yazoo's t shirt...

Back in the cabin

Yazoo had thought that he had heard Katherine scream, getting up from his spot on the couch while the others were searching the back yard, pulling out his Velvet Nightmare, to his shock there was his Katherine crying, ''Yazoo!'' He recognized these men, when he had gotten his Katherine out of that dirty alley way, aiming his gun at the cowards and fired, without hitting Katherine; as the bodies had fallen around her shaking she ran to him. Yazoo had embraced her tightly, as she cried, ''Yazoo! My Yazoo!'' The other searchers had came back around to the front of the cabin, there they saw Katherine being spun around by Yazoo, with her legs wrapped around his waist; and they were kissing, they knew that Genesis wont be that far behind.

As the rain fell on them, Katherine was crying and smiling at the same time while her hands were buried in Yazoo's hair... his strong arms around her keeping her warm...

(End of Chapter 7, Chapter 8 will be better R&amp;R!)


	8. 8

Yazoo's Angel: Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: see chapter 1, on with the story... bit of a lemon... and yes this was rushed a bit...)

Katherine had looked around at the people that were risking their lives to find her, ''All of you came for me?'' The young woman had asked shocked and happy and grateful, as she had felt Yazoo's arms wrap themselves around her, sometime during her attempted escape she lost the only thing that was keeping her warm. As the rain continued to pour down upon them, the people were ushered in, no one seemed to notice the 'lovely' hickey on Karie's neck.

''Katherine come upstairs with me, I think that I have something for you to wear,'' Came Crystal's voice while locking the front door, Yazoo wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon. Yazoo warming her chilled frame, Crystal then looked over at the two those individuals were apart for a long time, she couldn't blame him or her; ''Yazoo wont you come upstairs with us?'' Crystal had offered gently.

Naturally she knew that Yazoo wouldn't say 'no' as the three went upstairs, leaving the rest to fortify the cabin and watch the area in shifts, they all knew that Genesis wouldn't give up so easily, and Yazoo will be needed with Katherine for the night. Vincent was in shock, she was Alanna through and through, he had decided that she had the right to know about his little girl's real family; after Genesis had been taken care of.

Meanwhile with Katherine, Crystal and Yazoo

Crystal had given Katherine something to sleep in, and left them in her white and blue bathroom, Katherine had sat upon the tub's rim, feeling Yazoo's hand on her head in a comforting motion Katherine had closed her blue eyes, as she felt his warmth pour from his hand coursing through out her chilled and smaller frame. Yazoo had felt Katherine's arms wrap themselves around his lean waist, ''Katherine... My Katherine...'' Guiding her up to place gentle kisses on her lips, ''Yazoo...'' He was so beautiful to her.

After pulling away, placing his forehead onto her's they had made eye contact, ''did he?'' Katherine knew what those two words had meant, ''He came close... I was so scared...'' Katherine had cried harder while wrapping her arms tighter around Yazoo. Immediately, Yazoo was comforting her whispering softly ''Angel... sh...I am here...'' Bringing her tear filled face up to meet his stare and kissing her tears away. Katherine was starting to calm down, until more tears had came down her face and went onto the pads of Yazoo's leather clad thumbs, until one of the candles on the counter was floating and it had started to light on it's own.

Yazoo had seen it, ''Katherine, my sweet Katherine, please calm down,'' She had started to become a bit more panicked, but still had her eyes locked onto Yazoo's face, ''Yazoo...'' His lips covered her's, to which she had calmed down. As the candles had placed themselves down and the flames went off, ''Am I a freak?'' She whimpered out for fear of being hurt or judged, Yazoo had tightened his arms around her shaking frame ''Katherine, my Katherine, look at me...'' She did, ''We can do this together, you angel and me, trust me...'' He kissed her.

As the kiss had deepened, their hands were roaming each other's bodies, their mouths had parted as Yazoo attacked her neck ''Love me, my Yazoo...'' Katherine had whimpered while Yazoo was growling, and soon their hands were getting rid of their clothes. They soon found themselves in the tub kissing each other holding each other, while Yazoo's hands were resting on her hips and thighs, ''Mmmm, Katherine, my angel, my Katherine;'' He had gone back to attacking her neck, while she had wrapped her arms around him.

Yazoo's sanity was fading at the slightest touch from her, soon he had found his length deep within her, ''Ah... My Yazoo...'' He growled again and began to attack her breasts, ''Love... me My Katherine.'' He had managed to growl out, ''Take my heart its yours...'' She whimpered while bouncing...

Meanwhile with the other's

Crystal was sitting on the couch, while Loz and Melissa were talking, Crystal smiled never would Melissa go near strangers, Karie and Kadaj had gone to bed abit ago, everyone had heard 'BAM! BANG! BAM!' All who were awake were blushing, then they heard, ''KADAJ! HARDDER!'' Melissa looked up, ''Mommy what are they doing?'' Crystal had no clue what tell her daughter, ''HARDER BABY!'' Screamed Karie, while Kadaj grunted louder. Sephiroth was almost laughing, then they heard, ''Yazoo, I love you!'' While the lights flicked off and on.

Vincent cracked his knuckles, and growled softly, the father of both Jenovia boys out did their father by a year or two... Who knew what Genesis would do next? Katherine would never be safe as long as that punk was around, or even a live, ''YAZOOO!'' Melissa looked up, ''Are they wrestling?'' No one chose not to say anything... Genesis could wait a fresh day tomorrow, and then after he was taken care of, next would come the Shinra brothers...

(End of chapter 8, chapter 9 will be better, R&amp;R!)


	9. Chapter 9

Yazoo's Angel: Chapter 9

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1, it's been a while since I written anything for this story, and I'm going to attempt to write at least a couple more chapters to this story... anyway on with the story.)

Many days after Katherine was returned to the home that she had shared with her Yazoo; everyone that was involved with the search for her knew that Genesis would be after her again sooner or later. Yazoo, who was always calm cool and level headed by his own nature, was now really concerned for his girlfriend than himself; and her new powers. Katherine had been controlling her powers quite well, it had proved that she like her real mother: a fast learner, as Katherine had found out that her whole life had been a lie! She couldn't believe the lows that the Shinras had gone to just to make her miserable and for what? Damn that father of Rufus Shinra, Katherine had hoped that that bastard had gone slowly. And further more she had hoped that Rufus would die slowly, and with even more pain...

And there was Genesis, ugh, the constant pain in the ass, why did she date him? Katherine had admitted to herself that Katherine and Genesis were happy for the first couple of months then that day that horrid day that Genesis had laid his hands on her. Katherine had rememebered it as if it were yesterday, the look in his eyes the way that his lips would quirk in anger if she were to talk back to him. Genesis wanted to feel Katherine up, and she didn't want to for one and two she wasn't ready yet, and with her just turning 15 at the time, she knew about sex and sexual situations and that moment was a definante sexual situation. Katherine had closed her blue eyes while laying on her's and Yazoo's bed while remembering everything, the way that his fist had connected with her face; it was no slap or even a push. It was a punch, pure and simple, Katherine had remembered how she reeled because of the sudden and strong contact; she had thought back to after Genesis had struck her, how she had landed on the ground in his home.

Katherine had recalled how he had scooped her back up and held her and telling her that he was sorry for harming her, she cried while she was in total shock that he would ever strike her. From that day on, Katherine always wore long sleeved shirts and sometimes hid the bruises under some sweats, or even applied a bit more makeup than she needed to. Katherine had remembered when Karie had confronted her about one very bad bruise on her shoulder, and the slightly older girl was trying to say that she fell and landed on a wall, however Karie wasn't buying what Katherine was selling at that moment. Katherine had laid there in the comfortable bed that her and her beautiful Yazoo had shared, thinking back on Karie's words ''If your boyfriend hits you leave his sorry ass, don't listen to the same old excuses, lose him and get with someone else! Katherine you deserve better than that twitt anyway, he's too vain, and too old for you! What is his age? like 24?'' The brused up girl shook her head ''21,'' She had softly replied while hissing in pain as Karie had continued to treat her friend's injuires.

Laying on the bed, Katherine had sniffled a bit and remembered through the pain of her memories, how she was trying to lie to herself and to convince herself that she could change his ways. Katherine had thought that she had loved him, the blued eyed raven hared 18 year old had thought that she was in love with him, however every time he had punched her and smacked her in the face threw her into a lot of walls. And one day he almost raped her, when they were together, somehow she was able to get away and hide out with Karie who always carried either a gun that she calls 'Sentouki' or a sword that she had since she was ten 'Karma' from that on; Karie had vowed to be Katherine's protector and warrior.

Just weeks almost months after that last insodent with Genesis, he was still trying to find her, Karie was teaching Katherine how to fight in martial arts sadly Rufus Shinra had founded out about Katherine's little escape plan and had her brought to The Shinra Mannor. And that day, was the worst day of her life when Rufus had ripped Katherine's shirt off and threw her on the ground of his office and started to beat her; Katherine had tried to protect herself; but she was a 15 year old girl. A lone tear had rolled down from her face, as she had managed to kick Rufus in the balls and grab her shirt and run to the one person that could help her... Genesis, she had stayed at his house for a week, she had no choice as she endured the beatings and even being forced to lay naked on his bed waiting for him to get out of the shower.

Katherine's memories were interrupted upon feeling Yazoo's warmth behind her, she had smiled a bit with her eyes closed and automatically turned to face his decending form laying on facing his chest. She had sighed feeling his hard lean and warm chest; against her forehead, as Katherine had sighed happily she had thought that she had heard a tiny 'meow' and something soft tapping itself on her cheek. Making a slight sound, Katherine had reached up and tried to reach for her Yazoo and his warmth to only hear his beautiful chuckling. Katherine had smiled a bit more and reached up again and made contact with a small, fuzzy, soft head: that confused her a lot, looking up and finally opening her eyes.

Katherine's eyes had lit up in total surprise, Yazoo was holding the most adorable kitten its color was black and female with blue eyes with the same slited pupils as Yazoo and his father and brothers have. Its little purring body was let go from Yazoo's strong arms and Katherine watched as the kitten had landed by her nose purring and nuzzling her lips and chin; she giggled and started to tickle the kitten's nose and ears, the little fuzzy cute kitten had meowed and pawed and playfully nipped at Katherine's fingers. Yazoo had leaned towards his beautiful Katherine, and both had made eye contace with each other she had smiled at the love of her life, both of them were so happy that they had found each other. Yazoo had surprised her with a beautiful kitten that was about the size of both of her hands put together; he was always so thoughtful of her and her feelings taking the adorable kitten in her arms and looking deeper in his soul.

Katherine had seen the same thing that she had always seen, leaning in and kissing Yazoo again and naturally he had always returned the beautiful and romantic notion in kind; Katherine had smiled against his perfect lips and mouth. Yazoo knew that she wanted a kitten, and he had gotten her one, he was searching for the right kitten and this one was it ''Katherine, my Katherine, Are you ready to get out of bed? Mother is getting worried about you.'' Came Yazoo's soft and beautiful voice, he was so perfect and her's, he was the one that she wanted. Katherine knew the dangers, Genesis was out there still and he would be just as evil and obessed as before; Katherine knew that she wasn't stupid no where near by a long shot, true she was caught in Yazoo's shirt and nothing else, and that was an awakward moment. And the look on Vincent Valentine, her birth father's, face was shocked and angry. Well, not as shocked and angry than Yazoo's own father, and at that moment the two had wished that they were in another country. But Mr. Sephiroth and Vincent were just happy to see Katherine alright; so they had decided to overlook 'that' detail.

As Katherine started to sit up with the kitten in her arms, looking up at Yazoo in her pjs, well his her shoulder length hair that was braided was a messy disaster "Yazoo, I love you more than life itself,'' He had placed his finger onto her pouty lips "Katherine, I love you more than I ever thought that I could love anyone; my love. I know that we have known each other for mere weeks, however each hour each day I don't regret; from the first moment that I saw you I thought that you were a siren, the first time that I heard you speak, I thought that you were an angel... My angel, Katherine,'' Reaching in his white cargo pants pocket and pulling out something, as hard as Katherine tried she couldn't tell what it was; then he continued "Katherine, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are my precious treasure, the one that I want by myside, I want to show you something.'' Smiling at the adorable look on her face, she looked a fine blend of confused and shocked.

After agreeing that she would go with him, Katherine had put on a simple pair of dark jeans and a blue and white v-neck baby t-shirt that hugged her figure perfectly, picking out her shoes her favorite pair of black and white sneakers. Placing the kitten on the bed after cuddling with her for another moment or two; taking Yazoo's out-stretched hand just after she brushed out her hair and qiuckly went over it with her flat iron. Smiling they were holding hands going down the stairs and exiting the front door;  
knowing very well that Kadaj and Karie were... busy... and Mother and Father Jenovia were in the East part of the study, Loz was somewhere, climbing on their motorcycle and speeding off. After sometime, they had gotten to their destination, their place, The Forgotten City; it was always so magical to Katherine, this place was the scarid place that she had told this beautiful man that was helping her off of the bike that she loved him. They had made their vows to each other, where she had finally opened up to him and told him everything that Genesis had put her through, and what Rufus Shinra had done to her as well.

Climbing up to the place that Katherine loved, where Yazoo first held her with such love and tenderness such passion, she felt his strong arms circle her waist and holding her to his chest. Biting her soft lip gently, Yazoo had pulled her close to him and kissed her gently; as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her; reluctantly breaking from each others mouths, to breathe hard. Surprising her even farther, Yazoo had gotten on to one knee and taking her hand within his and placing a kiss on her knuckles, ''Katherine, you are my soulmate, my reason for living, I never take these words lightly, and no baby I will never take them back like most men.'' Pulling something from his cargo pants pocket again, it was the same object that he had in his room "Baby, will you marry me?'' Katherine's mouth had dropped opened when he had revealed a Custom Diamond Bezel Engagement Ring with a Braided Shank ''Sometimes, late at night I hold you in my arms and I wonder to myself what had I done to deserve you, there are times, my love when I look deep in your eyes; and I can see our unborn children there and our future. Katherine, I will protect you for the rest of my days.'' Katherine began to cry, out of joy...

"Oh Yazoo, my love, yes! Yes!'' Wrapping her arms around him as he slipped the ring perfectly on her finger, and spinning her around while they were laughing and kissing. A low hateful voice had interrupted the perfect moment "Katherine, you have had your fun, come back to me where you belong.'' There about four feet from them was Genesis, with his sword drawn "I believe that you are confused Yazoo, that is *my* soulmate not yours... Katherine come here...'' Shaking her head fearfully "N-never!'' While Yazoo was guiding her behind him and withdrawing his weapon as always he carried the Velvet Nightmare on his person "Yazoo please, lets just leave...'' Genesis sneered out of disdain, when he had looked upon Katherine's ring finger, she bit her lip out of fear for her beautiful Yazoo, there was no way that he could equal the fighting power of Genesis. Both men were sizing each other up and both had lept into an attack; Yazoo did prove that that he was quite capable of taking care of himself against Katherine's crazy abusive ex-boyfriend; biting her lip hard she began to panic and worry for her beloved. For what it seemed like ages, Yazoo had knocked Genesis hard through a tree while shooting at him with his very trusted Velevet Nightmare, he had death in his beautiful cat slitted green eyes and Genesis was in his cross-haires.

Genesis wasn't going to go down without a fight, and if he couldn't have Katherine then no one else will, somehow he was able to get to Katherine before Yazoo could even react; and placing her in front of him with his sword at her throat "Katherine!'' "Yazoo! Help!'' Okay now he was pissed,  
one thing for this bastard to beat and hurt his angel, then abduct her, but this touching her and holding a sword to her beautiful neck; that was going way over the line. Aiming his gun at Genesis, while he was pointing his sword back at him, "What will you do now boy, she's my soulmate not yours;  
Katherine give his ring back and come with me...'' Katherine steeled herself, while allowing one of her arms to drift down by her hip area, she closed her eyes and counted quietly to herself; then she had grabbed his balls and twisted hard, while stomping on his foot and kicking at him until he had dropped his sword; Yazoo had hurried to grab his angel before anything else could happen. Katherine could kick Genesis for a year and not feel at peace anywhere.

No sooner than Yazoo had placed Katherine behind him, he started to attack Genesis with a cold killing dark fury, as if he were a man that had been possessed. Genesis was doing his best to cover up and defending himself, as Yazoo had landed a series of perfectly timed martial art style punches and kicks; on to the bastard that dared to touch what didn't belong to him. Katherine was not only born to be with Yazoo but she was born for herself, grabbing up his Velvet Nightmare once more and aiming it at the battered man "How does it feel that I am not a little girl that you can smack around whenever the mood takes you?  
How does it feel that you lost her to someone that actually loves her and would never harm a hair on her head? You sorry bastard, I should kill you, right where you stand.'' Naturally he thought that Katherine would interfere but she was having some conflicting issues with that one "Katherine, see him for what... he is... he will kill me... I...love...you...'' Katherine had turned her back on him and sighed heavily, then whirling around to face the bastard that hurt her "Yazoo, is my only love Genesis, and I think that you have gone way off the deep end, all you have done was make my life a living hell. You are worse than Rufus Shinra! At least everyone knows what to expect from him, you put me through hell!'' Fire was glowering around her in a deadly whirlpool of power and of anger.

"Yazoo, I beg of you do the right thing, I trust you...'' With that said, she had walked off to another part of the Forgotten City, as she had done so, she had heard the gun go off and the sound of Genesis's body hit the floor. Somehow, without knowing she knew who it was that had been shot, and dead. Upon hearing some noise she had turned around to see her one and only love her knight in shinning armor her Yazoo!

They both had ran up to each other and held each other as if there was no tomorrow, looking deeply in each other's eyes "Forever,'' they both had said as they kissed...

(End of Chapter 9, I know that it has been awhile since I have posted anything, but due to personal reasons and my heart I had to take a rest and put my life back to together... I might add a chapter for their wedding! R&amp;R!)


End file.
